Beyblade Burst Omega
by shinkuso77
Summary: (A/T) 3 months after the evolution arc ended an turbo didn't happen He was invited to a new club without much to anyone's knowing and a power haunted within him it is called The Omega will the power swallow him up or can someone helps him before it's too late (P.s. i had to change the summaries so it matches the story as usual i'm a bit bad at summary)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The destined Meet

 **3 months after Valt is crowned as the world number one blader from the international Cup...**

At BC Sol

"Go Shoot!" Valt was testing his bey and his partner Valkyrie

"Something feels off…" He thought to himself even though it was a perfect shoot to the beyblade field

"Why didn't it feel right…" He saw Valkyrie's spin on the field but as if they were not as connected as before even if 3 months has passed he went to many match it wasn't giving him the hype like usual

"so you're here…" Free appeared with his usual raindeer to the field

"Can I join you?" He asked to Valt

"Yosh! I'm getting fired up!" Valt shouted as he seems to be excited by Free (They still have the same appearance as the good series Valt is still wearing his usual attire while Free is still wearing his yellow tank top and light brown jeans like usual)

The start battling each other right that second with Geist Fafnir the yellow stamina type bey that Free always used while Valt uses his usual Awakened Valkyrie

"3… 2…. 1… Go Shoot!" They begin their stance of shooting their bey like usual

For the first match Fafnir wins by an over finish

"you're not serious…" Free look at Valt with his lazy expression

"I'm just getting warm up…" Valt said while he is in his stance again and they begin a round two

"Go Valkyrie Rush shoot!" He shouted as Valkyrie keep hitting Fafnir with all it's got this has becomes a rewind of their first fight all over again

"Hmm…" Free waits for his moment

"Go Valkyrie! _**True Genesis Reboot!**_ " Valt uses his usual move against free like in the semi final

"Trick like that won't get me twice Valt…" Free said seriously

 _ **"Nothing Break!"**_ He shouted as Fafnir dodge like the semi final but this time fafnir has the upper hand as both bey clash it was Valkyrie that burst finish

" This was a bit lack luster Valt you have lost your passion no more like… your motivation now that you stand on top…" Free leaves the place with still his bored look

"My passion…. My motivation…." Valt is seen fixing his bey back and he look at it seriously

"Valkyrie…" He tried to reassure himself again

That Night He had a strange dream he was somewhat in like Shu when he saw Spriggan he saw the place empty as he walks and walks endlessly he didn't see anything just white blank room but then he saw an opening or a big door in front of him but it's locked

"Don't go near it!" From a far it sounded like Valkyrie coming his way but the door seal suddenly opens and it tries to drag Valt inside

"Woah! Partner help me!" He shouted

The Next Morning

Valt was shown sweating heavily in his bed

"No.. don't Valkyrie…. Help…." Valt murmuring in his dream well for Rentaro and KItt seems to tried waking him up since it was late already to the practice

"Wake up!" The blue cap with an orange hair shouted to Valt ears

"Ha!" Valt then wakes up like it seems he had a nightmare and shown panting

"Finally you've waked up we're already late…" Rentaro smiled

"Ha! What time is it now?!" Valt shouted

"Well…" Kitt shows the alarm clock

"You guys go first I'll catch up…." Valt said as he gets ready himself

"Okay just don't take too long…" Rentaro and Kitt goes first

"What was that dream…. What is going on…." Valt begins to feel strange about his dream last night

The day then went like usual with the training and all but when it's lunch time when his usual lunch time he was eating twice from everyone else today he eats like a normal person just one serving of spaghetti

"I'm done…." Valt goes first as he leaves the cafeteria

"Well that's weird of him not I care…" Sisco seems didn't care that much but maybe he just thought that Valt just have an off day

In his usual bey place a.k.a free's place Valt is shown seeing the reflection of the pond

"He is right…." He thought

* * *

 _2 months back Valt is shown walking around the area all alone while he saw someone blading in his first spot with Sisco on the first time they met_

 _"Anyone wanna come at me again…" The boy was around Valt's age but he is a bit taller and wears a blue vest with white shirt and short red pants he also has a bit of blue and green hair color_

 _"I'll try to fight you here… here!" Valt shouted_

 _"You're the number 1 Blader?!" The boy saw Valt but he saw something interesting instead_

 _"Okay I'll accept your challenge…" He smiled_

 _"Let's go… Percival…" He shows his bey it was almost the same feature as Xhaka's bey but it's edge has a small spike revealing it's armor like and it seems to be an attack type bey only with blue color (Instead of X sign it only has one sword and sophisticated dragon like design inside)_

 _"Me and My Valkyrie will finish this…" Valt said with an enthusiastic face_

* * *

A/N: My first try on the Beyblade Burst Category this will not follow the turbo timeline well for the beys name I'll be using the Japanese translate of it (since the English version of the name I don't like that much)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Heated Fight Burst Percival vs Strike Valkyrie

"could one of you be the referee..." The boy smiled to one of the spectator and one of them steps in to be the judge

First off they saw each other beys to confirm one another

"So this is the bey that evolves gradually Valkyrie" The boy thought

"Woah his layer is different more like Xhaka's bey " Valt thought as they both give their respective bey back

"Let's do this partner…" He thought as they both in their stance at shooting after they shoot their bey from the look of it Percival is targeting the center

"Percival take the center!" The boy shouted

"The center?! I thought your bey was an attack type…" Valt said

"well my bey has an attack armor but an endurance of a stamina bey…" He smiled

"Go valkyrie! True Rush Shoot!" Valt shouted as it is shown that valkyrie is attacking relentlessly against Percival but it is shown that Percival didn't event dent a bit from his spin

"Now…" The boy said as surprisingly Percival attacks Valkyrie in one strong hit and sent it out of the field

"Percival wins by over finish… Olivier wins by 1 point.." The kid as a referee said

"Yosh… Second round!" valt is getting fired up

"Show me your true Genesis Reboot…" The boy known as Olivier challenged him

"Yosh! I'm just gonna do that!" Valt is getting fired up coming from his eyes as he takes his usual stance and they shoot their bey again but this time Percival takes the attack side as the bey collide with each other sending out park of attacks at each other and it gets more intense with each minute passed

"Go Valkyrie! TReue Genesis Reboot!" Valkyrie becomes more faster than ever and then it began to use it's signature move

"Genesis Whip!" Valt shouted but the force make both their bey flew to the air on their respective side but Olivier catch his bey first before it touch the ground making Valt the winner of the second round

"Can I ask one thing? Is this all right with you?" Olivier ask to Valt

"What do you mean?" Valt asked back to him

"You had an extraordinary talent…" Olivier said seriously not like before

"If I'm facing world number one then I can't afford to lose…" Olivier said as he takes his serious stance his technique is almost the same as the old shu kurenai as he radiated a blue aura while valt also getting serious and radiating the same aura

"3rd battle!' The referee said

3….

2…

1…

"Go Shoot!" Both of them launch but this time Percival is doing his first battle taking the center

"That last one…" Olivier thought if he didn't catch Percival it would burst as he saw after he catch it Percival bursted a while back

"Go Bounce Shoot!" Valkyrie bounce at the rear of the field with his bumper rear attribute of Valkyrie

"Hold on Percival!" Olivier shouted

"Go Valkyrie!" Valt shouted as both their bey clashed

"True Genesis Reboot!" He shouted as their bey clashed the place radiated with white flashing light

"What is this place?" There Valt saw Olivier standing in front it was a white place with nothing in it

"So you can see it too huh Aoi Valt!" Olivier smiled he is in front of him but dressed as a knight like suit

"What is this?" Valt shouted

"This is…. Neutral zone… it is where you can interact with your bey…" Olivier said to him

"Interact with my bey?" Valt asked

"You could say it's image training… your friend kurenai shu tried to access this place by force… and he is possessed by his own bey…." Olivier sighed

"You know SHu?" Valt asked

"Not really but from his interaction in here… he is trying to make spriggan unstoppable but thankfully it was stopped Aoi Valt you hide amazing potential as a blader… fun is one thing but I'll show it to you here and now the difference between you and me…." Olivier said as they were sent back to their prior self

"Get Ready…" Olivier said as he is preparing to do something

"Go! Genesis Whip!" Valt shouted

"Prominence Counter! Go Percival!" Percival is shown to be an avatar that is half dragon and half human wearing a blue scale armor with a long blue flame sword as the two bey clash they both bursted at the same time

"That really confirms it…. At the last second…." Olivier sighed as he takes his bey back

"We call it a draw…" He sighed as he turns his body around not seeing Valt anymore

" Who are you?!" Valt shouted

"My name is Olivier… Olivier Drake…" He introduced himself as he picks his phone up it was his manager

"Got it Manager I'll fly back to the team soon I'm just immigrating through spain for a little detour sorry…" He close his phone

"What team I mean league are you from?" Valt asked

"Well we were not famous but well we didn't participate last years team match due to some problem… I'm from a team called the Quatre Knight… you still had a long to go champ just one thing being number one will be a pressure on it's own once you are at the top you must find a reason to break your limit or you'll lose your throne… we will be going for the championship tem next year…" Olivier explained

"So you're a new team?" Valt asked

"Yeah… you can say that…." Olivier smiled

"oh yeah my manager said that if I found you I give this to you…" It's an envelope and it looks formal and seems like he is giving it to Valt

"See ya on the flip side… just a warning from me… please don't waste your potential…" He smiled and leaves the country after that

"Quatre Knight…." Valt seems to be wondering about the team and the envelope a he saw and read it he was a bit excited but he is already in BC SOL

Back to the present time Valt is still thinking about it the letter and everything

"What does he mean I have the potential…" Valt thought about it as he seems to be relaxing in the tree

"Valkyrie do you know…" He thought as he saw his bey

"It's really looking dull this few months…. It's still a consideration…" Valt then goes to Chris place as in his manager or some sort

At Kris manager room

"Kris there is something I need to talk…" Valt said to his manager

"SO what is it Valt?" Kris asked she is a girl around 16 years old and she has a Pink darker long hair with a pink with black stripes referee outfit

"I have been thinking for a while it seems a bit bold for me to ask this but this couple of months there haven't had any interesting thing going on…" Valt said seriously

"Yes and?" Kris asked

"I want to leave the team for a while…." Valt handed out somekind of envelope

"This is a team invitational form…" Kris sighed as it would be a bit sudden

"This is from who?" She asked to Valt

"He calls himself Olivier Drake…. He said his team league is QUatre Knight…" He continued and explained

"Quatre knight…." The team name has a bit ring on his head

"Well it's your choice you can leave any time you want but seeing you are a great blader that I had faith into it would be a loss but think it over okay…" Kris said

"For Sure… I just need your opinion.." Valt smiled to Kris as he leaves Kris researched on the team

"This team is the home ground of the Uncrowned 4 that is what it's stands for Quatre the best 4.. but for a few years the team went downhill…" Kris thought that bringing Valt to their team it would change the condition

"Well the background check is good…" She sighed but she saw somewhat of a secret project but it was crypted and she can't look at it

"This team is full of mystery…" She thought but if valt wanted to transfer to this team she just can't say no personally

That night Valt is looking at the stars

"I've made up my mind… I'm gonna do it…" Valt said seriously as he seems to be acting like he grab the star

" I hate to say this but first I need a cool down meaning real life and also no beyblading…" He sighed

The Next Day

Early Morning Valt has wake up and went into Kris Room

"I need to think over myself… I want to go back to my roots for a while if I don't come back then tell them I'm leaving BC SOL by then… but for now… I want to go back to my home

"Very well I understand your reasons and also you pack your bags with you…" Kris said

"Um…" Valt said

"Wait who are you going with?" Kris asked

"Well… that is…" Valt smiled

Later not so long after a helicopter arrived it was none other than the TV Star Actor and everyone (a bit hate maybe) Joshua the famous movie star it seems that it's coincidence he got a contract for a short movie in Japan after he was defeated by Free he has gone down abit of his star aura and more focusing on becoming a blader

"Is that Joshua?" Rentaro saw the helicopter

"Hello my adoring fans" Joshu jumped out from his helicopter

"Errrghh he is still annoying as always" SIsco grunted

"Ah it seems he come after all.." Valt said as he brings his suitcase

"Where are you going?" KCouza a.k.a the trickster of the team asked

"He needs a lift back home so I generously land a hand…" Joshua said

"Can I come?" Rentaro asked

"Well if you wanna—" Valt seems to be hesitant

"No way I'm gonna let you tag along! I'll be politely helping since Valt is the champion as he is… but you not a chance…" Joshua said with dignity to Rentaro

"What?!" Rentaro seems to be angry at him

"We don't have much time let's go…" Joshua said

"Well everyone please take care…" Valt quickly went into the helicopter

They leave quickly as Joshua's helicopter goes to the airlines

At the Airlines

"Why are you helping me?" Valt asked

"Well you're the one that beat Free a an exchange give me a way to defeat Free…" Joshua said

"Well… that is….." Valt said as he was telling much about free's bey and Joshua's even if he isn't the sharpest he just say it was by feel as they went to the plane and they flew to Japan


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Welcome Back Home, Valt / A reunion with an old friend

At Japan International Airport

"Thanks for the lift…" Valt smiled

"No problem at all… the show must go on… I really wanted to defeat free by any means necessary…" Joshua said like his usual self and basically he just storm off to wherever he headed

"Now wait how did I go to my house now.." Valt sighed as he takes the long way home and it's with a bus

In exactly the afternoon Valt finally got back to his house

"That was tiring way to end things…" He sighed as he was really tired and he was finally home

"I really miss home and very hungry…" He continued as he knocks his house using the back door since it has been quite busy from the look of the bakery/ their house

"Wait a minute!" It sounded like his little sister opening the door

"Surprise!" Valt smiled as he is giving his little sister the surprise

"Brother!" The girl hug him and then another one this time it's his little brother they are actually twin

"Why didn't tell us you would come back home?!" The boy and he has a blue spiky hair with his signature hat said to him

"I want it to be a surprise.." Valt smiled to his twin little siblings the girl one is Nika while the boy one is Tokonatsu

"Well it's quite a surprise and well you were really famous in here… the store is currently pack with customer…" Toko explained

"That's right brother…." Nika smiled

"Well I better help mom then.." Valt said as he hurriedly get his suitcase inside and also help the store for the day all the customer is very hype because valt is there by the end of the day he was really tired

"So when did you arrive?" His mom asked to Valt

"Well…. It's quite in the morning…" valt smiled as he eats some of the bey bun and he seems to be enjoying it

"Since you've just gone home tomorrow you will have to be in a regular school like always…" His mom said to him

"Works for me…" Valt said excitedly

After he finished his food he then proceed to bath in the bathroom

"I really need to relax…" He sighed as he remembered that dream over and over again

"That dream still really bug me…" He thought as he suddenly feel warm and he literally fall asleep

Unknown Position

"Am I dreaming again?" Valt seems to be at that place again

"My partner… be very cautious…." Valkyrie spoke but what he heard just his voice

"What do you mean?" Valt asked but his partner a.k.a his avatar bey didn't talk again after that

"Why are you warning me?" He asked while shouting

At the last Valkyrie spoke to him he was waked up by the sound of the door knocking

"Brother are you done yet it's my turn now…" Toko said from outside of the bathroom

Back at the real world

" One minute…" Valt shouted as he gets himself finished for his bath and opens the door as he finish up toweling himself after of course wearing his outfit

"Sorry it took so long I think I'm very tired from the flight and I fell asleep inside…" He smiled as he goes to his room he lie down to his bed and now looking at valkyrie

"What did you want to warn me partner…" He said to himself

The Next Day he is going to Beigoma Academy to continue his learning for a while he has been doing long distance learning but now it feels fresh when he goes to the academy as usual suddenly he was crowded by fans asking for his autograph or something like that or even a beyblade match

"I'm so sorry… but I've got to go…" Valt said as he retreats to inside the school

At the class he is excitingly for once paying attention to the lesson he was given then during lunch he immediately returns to his usual bey place and seems to be seating on the bench

"it feels fresh in here again… I think I'm remembering it again… the first time I built the club…" Valt smiled as he saw again the bey field but then out of nowhere Shu and Fubuki comes to the place

"We'll work on the launch a bit more…" Even though Shu and Valt met at the class they didn't interact with each other since Valt seems to be serious at his study one of this day, Fubuki is shown to be a what he is like in the end of evolution since it has only been months

"Valt you're here?" Shu asked

"Hey shu…" Valt smiled

After telling each other of what happen on their parts since the day Shu left as Red Eye he has been assisting Fubuki on how to be a blader his way

"I thought being a champion is fun but it was really hard everyone is expecting big things…" Valt sighed

"Well you'll get the hang of it sooner or later…" Shu said while giving him a pat in the back

"Sometimes I had a feeling of what you're getting at Shu… you're the 4 beyblade emperor of japan after all…" Valt said seriously

"Valt I want to fight you like old times sake…" Shu ask a request to him but Valt politely decline

"Shu I'm here not for blading…" Valt stands from his part of the chair

"I thought on TV you said you never decline a beyblade fight…" Shu said to him

"I'm sorry I just can't…. Sorry Shu.." Valt replied back as he leaves the academy immediately even though he wanted to he can't battle

"What is wrong with him?" Fubuki asked

"It's not like Valt to just decline a battle there is a reason…" Shu thought

"Shu senior… let's get continue to the practice…" Fubuki seems to be excited

"Okay got it now…" Shu begins his lesson or at this point mentoring Fubuki

Outside of the academy

"Why is everyone asking me to a battle I'm not here to do bey battle…" Valt thought and sighing on his luck lately but now he feels as if he is being watched but when he look around nobody is there

"Who is there?!" He shouted but no one is replying he then just went back home while still feel bugged about it

Back at his house Valt is feeling a bit terrified by a bit since he can feel someone following him but when he look back he can' find the person just now

"That was an extremely weird experience…" Valt said as he goes to his room at his room he feels so tired and finally went to bed early

Unknown Position

"This dream again…" Valt said as hhe saw that the gate that is locked in his last dream suddenly opens itself as he can feel his partner is inside as he hears something like fighting and went towards it

"This is…." It looks like Valkyrie is fighting some creature or Avatar of a bey

"Partner Run! Don't come Near!" Valkyrie shouted as he forced Valt out of his own dream

Midnight on his bed he is shown to be sweating a lot and he waked up in a daze position as he can't go back to sleep until like 2 hours before school even though the next day he manage to hide his not sleeping face it was a bit shown after like 3 or 4 days that he hasn't been getting much sleep

At lunch Shu is looking worried if it has something to do like he did with spriggan where he can saw an Avatar or his own Bey Spirit or be one with his bey

"Valt…." SHu said while it seems that Valt is gathering his strength to talk to him

"What is it?" He asked

"are you okay?" Shu asked

"Yeah.. I just can't get enough sleep… these few days…" Valt puts up a weak smile to him

"You really need a rest… you can't go to the next period looking like this…" Shu said it seems that while pursuing his school he also is in contact with Trad through phone with the raging bulls

"I can go to the next… lesson…" Valt said as he tries to stand and walk but he just can't he felt too weak to even do that

"no you can't hear me out Valt!" Shu shouted at him while carrying him back to the class but he refuse and still as stubborn as ever he declined

"I shouldn't have come back…." Valt said as he suddenly regain his strength

"Valt what are you talking about?" Shu asked as he was confused

"I need to go back to the class.." Valt stands and gets back to class

"What is he?" Shu asked as to himself

After the class Valt I ready to get back home to unpack his things

"Valt I'm really sorry about just now…" SHu said to him

"It's all good.." Valt sighed as he leave room

"I need to follow him… to make sure he is alright…" SHu was a bit worried

As he followed Valt went home it seems he takes a detour

In front of him there is a blader witing for him he seems to be 2 or 1 year older than Valt

"You're the one that is stalking me isn't it?!" Valt shouted

"Well yes…. I heard from Olivier you are the blader he fought…" The boy said to him he also seems to be in a gread body shape as big as Xhaka even he wears a yellow scarf with grey vest clothing

"So you're his friends? Why did you stalk me?" Valt asked

"To see if his sight is real I mean if you're the real deal or not…" The boy said to him

"Let's fight right here and now…" He shouted as he show his bey Steel Borg a bey with grey metallic frame with like a cyborg overall design

"Just one battle I'm at my limit…" Valt said seriously as if nothing in his head other than sleeping and bey fighting

"Very Well…" The boy said seriously while introducing himself as Riviere Steel

The two begins to battle each other as they shoot their bey to the surprising battle both their bey burst after contact and Valt has no energy left and collapse but suddenly Shu appeared and catch him

"What do you want with him?!" Shu shouted

"I've done my testing he seems to be relevant…" Riviere sighed

"Testing for What?!" Shu shouted

"That is classified Kurenai Shu… we'll meet again…." Riviere said as he instantly disappears

Later at Shu's apartment he is seeing Valt sweating pretty much in his bed

"Valt…" Shu said as he thought on why he didn't want him to know

"Valkyrie!" Valt shouted as Shu seems to be in trance with Valt's Valkyrie as he was shown of the image that Valt now see but just a glimpse and it looks like Spriggan is helping Valkyrie but it was too late Valkyrie has already sustain too much damage and disappear

As he was out of the trance he saw that Valkyrie is a bit crack at the side

"What is going on here?!" He suddenly saw Valkyrie and relate to the feeling he had before

Valt suddenly wakes up as he saw that he is in Shu's house

"What happen?" Valt saw that his bey is white color now

"Valkyrie…. So that's why you said that.." Valt cried while getting his bey from Shu

After an half of an hour later Shu is making Valt some mint tea to calm him down

"How long I've been out?" Valt asked to him

"Well for an hour or two…" Shu said

"AN hour.. or two…" Valt said

"Valt tell me what happen…" Shu asked

"Even if I tell you… you wouldn't understand…" Valt said seriously

"You've never been secretive like this…" SHu said to him

"I'm very sorry… I just can tell this what I know.. it was a place where a bey and his owner had a great connection…" Valt said back answering Shu's answer

"A place… then it's just like I when I become possessed by Spriggan.." Shu said seriously

"No…. yours was forced…" Valt explained

"Forced…" Shu said

"Anyway Shu could you keep Valkyrie for me…. Save…" Valt smiled as he gives Valkyrie to Shu and he gets up feeling a bit refreshed

"Why is it to me?" Shu asked

"I don't want Valkyrie to be hurt anymore just for me…" Valt said as he begins to walk and said thanks to Shu for staying at his place for a while

That Night

Valt contacted the Number that was given by his letter

"I accept the club transfer…" He said seriously at the phone

That Night Shu dreamt of another place it was Spriggan's Domain as he saw that Spriggan is talking to Valkyrie

"What happen to you?!" Spriggan said to him

"I must keep my partner save from him…" Valkyrie can't even stand on his own

"Who is him?!" Spriggan asked

"The ultimate Bey…. The one that human called Theodore seeks…" Valkyrie explains

"Ultimate Bey…." Shu saw their vision

"I must keep my partner safe whatever the cost…" Valkyrie said still insisted that he is okay

"Don't be reckless… I feel bad that I have to control my partner… now stay down before I'm angry…" Spriggan said with his ruthless but yet calm act

The Next Day

Shu quickly goes to Valt house and he was greeted by Valt's Mother

"Are you searching for someone?" She asked

"Yes I was searching for Valt is he around?" Shu asked

"Oh he just left this morning he said he was going back to his team home ground he was called by the team this morning…" His mother said to him

"Valt is leaving…. He didn't say anything…" Shu said while regretting Valt's actions

Meanwhile at the airport it seems that the one was beside him is one of the Supreme Four and that is Zac

"So why did you wanna join the team?" Zac asked as he was now in the team of Quatre Knight and he stayed silent for a while at Beyblading tournaments

"They invited me in…" Valt smiled

"So did you bring your bey?" Zac asked

"Hmm let me see…. Well I'll try other beys then.." Valt putting up a force smile

"It's our flight let's go.." Zac smiled it has been a long time since he meet Valt in person he watched the last match of Valt and saw that Valt is currently on top of his game

* * *

 _ **A/N: Happy Late New Year... i think i won't be posting much i guess but i'll try to commit to the story as i can... (no promise) anywho have a great new year shinkuso77 signing out**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Welcome to the team, Aoi Valt

After an 8 hour flight to Sydney it was at early morning there about 1 AM when he saw the town Valt can't contain his excitement but zac holds him off before he is going anywhere

"Wait wait… in here it's still early morning.. we better get our baggage first.." Zac sighed even though he is excited no place is open since it is 1 AM except for some 24 hour restaurant but that's it

"Oh Yeah Right… I just get too excited…" Valt smiled as he feels a bit embarrassed

After they get their luggage they saw someone there to pick them up it was none other than Riviere

"Wait how did you get before us?!" Zac shouted as if he knows Riviere

"well I took the wrong flight so I was here hours earlier…" Niviere sighed as he saw Valt

"so you change your mind?" He asked

"Yeah…. I changed my mind…" Valt smiled even though he is still a bit irritated

"And I'm gonna beat you this time!" He shouted and points at Riviere

"Ho… that's nice that determination… before that can I see your bey?" Riviere asked

As Valt was asked that he began searching his pocket and look a bit at his luggage

"ahhhhh! I just remember I give it to shu…." Valt begin to remember and said to himself

"Where is it?" Riviere asked and also Zac is confused at Valt's expression

"Actually… I forgot…." Valt said that and they were surprised

"You went here without your bey?!" Zac shouted

"You're hopeless…" Riviere sighed

"Don't blame me! You put a crack on my bey!" Valt shouted at Riviere he did check his bey and it has a crack before he gives it back to Shu

"I put a crack on your bey… well I should say sorry for that I got a bit of excited…" Riviere sighed

"I think I need a rest…" Valt felt really weak suddenly but Zac caught him up

"I'll show you the dorm…." Riviere said as they head on to a Car he was there as only representative to pick them up and also they are now heading to the place of the team in the way to there inside the car Valt is sleeping soundly

"He didn't sleep during the flight he was too excted…" Zac smiled

"I see… so are there changes to the club as it is now?" Zac asked

"Not really the team is a bit blend…. No synergy that is also why we don't enter last years team tournament league…" Riviere smiled

"The same thing all over huh?" Zac smiled

"What about your career as an Idol?" Riviere asked

"Well that's… I leave it at the hand of my successor for now I just wanna bey till I can't.." Zac smiled as he remembered after the tournament that he participate he has been to singing competition after that day and also he saw Valt's match with Shu he was pumping with excitement at the time

"So you are pursuing you bey career? Zac asked

"Yeah… more likely…" They saw a gate and it opens up as the car stops inside the driver said that they are here

"Thank you driver…" Riviere smiled as they tried to wake up Valt up but they can't

"He is a very hard sleeper…" Zac thought and sighed then remember a thing

"Bey bun…" He whisper it to Valt's ears

"Bey Bun where?!" Valt wakes up ina confused state and also surprised

"We've arrived…" Riviere said to him

As Valt saw around there is so much building

"I'll give it a tour in the morning… Now let me show you to the dorm.." Riviere sighed as they go to the dorm and there were a lot of rooms (the dorm is a smple dorm like a pent house or some sort that made into many rooms

"Woah… this is a lot…" Valt said as was told where his room is and he went in

"You're also here… Valt?" when he gets in it was Kensuke he was about to go to sleep

"Kensuke!" He shouted as he seems to be a lot happy

"Well let's get back to our room.." Riviere and Zac left the dorm they had separate privilege since they are in the main team

"Where is your you know…" Valt asked

"They are here.. but I don't use it much anymore…" Kensuke can talk normally now without feeling a bit disturb and also he was sincere at that

"Well what about you know… moving from place to place?" Valt asked

"It's a bit hard to explain but I was invited to this club after your performance in the international bey Cup well at first my parents didn't want me to but then they change their mind about giving me a social time interacting with other person…" Kensuke sighed

"Where are Keru and Besu I'd like to see them!" Valt said with full of excitement

"Wait a minute…" Kensuke opens the drawer at the desk inside their room well their room is designated for 2 persoon with a desk and a double pair joint bed

"Welcome back champion! Now let me say this come closer…" Keru shouted as Valt was gettingcloser Keru bites valt's nose. Keru is a blue puppet with razor sharp teeth with blue color and also has feature like a fierce dog while Besu is a more of a brown color type dog puppet with some of your usual loyal dog attribute while kind he isn't the brightest

"Ow what was that for?!" Valt shouted

"Sorry about Keru he is a bit excited…." Besu said

"Well we've been at that drawer an seeing him again what it feels like champ now?" Keru asked with a mocking tone

"Well that's… I don't want to talk about…." Valt said as he seems to be a bit quiet about that

"Keru! I think you are asking a sensitive question.." Besu said

"It's what everyone would ask don't blame me…" Keru said seriously as anyone would say to him

"Valt… is there something in your mind?" Kensuke asked as he puts down his puppet

"Well.. where do I start…" Valt sbegins to tell of everything he encounters

The Next Morning

Both Kensuke and Valt waking up and saw the alarm and they are late or at least kensuke thought of it

"This is bad we're late…" Kensuke said

"Woah!" They both begins to dress themselves

"I'll show you the way we must hurry.." As they finished prepping they go to the training ground not so far from there

At the training ground or facility

The building is so huge that they can store up to hundreds of people but of course most of the space are made with training field as many blader seems to blade each other endlessly with the up to date simulation program

"You're late…." A girl around 15 years old with blue short hair and seems to wear a lab coat greeted them and seems to be a bit concerned since this is the first time Kensuke is late she has proportional height for a teenage girl living in Australia

"It's totally my fault I'm sorry!" Valt said as he apologized to the girl in front of him

"So you're Aoi Valt…" She looks closely at Valt and begin to grip his but just a bit

"What was that for?!" Valt shouted as she asked her to let him go

"I see…. You're exceptional blader above average… but still not developed…" She instantly analyze everything and went serious using her glasses (just the small eyeglass she always use a blue colored one)

"Vat calm down…. She is just analyzing you based on your appearance…" Kensuke sighed as he also knows how he feels right now

"Kensuke could you start your training session? Since he is new I need to check him up… forst it's the procedure…" The girl said to Kensuke

"Okay… I'll start…" Kensuke smiled and waved at Valt as he quickly find some opponent to fight with his bey

"Let's go…" The girl smiled at him as they went to another building that is connected with the training facility and it's the examination room

At the examination room

"Aoi Valt.. you've been invited by our owner… firstly I'll introduce myself my name is Aqua… Aqua Hertz…" She introduced herself

"Woah this is cool…" Valt said as he saw around

"Did you have your bey with you?" Aqua asked to him

"Um… I forgot to bring it here…" Valt said

"Ah I see… it's fine then we'll recreate your bey through simulation… now please step in…" Aqua opens another door inside the room and it was a white room and it has a bey stadium it feels like 2 rooms being put together as one from what he saw

"now I'll close the room if anything happened the system will shutdown n itself… so let's begin…" She said

"Okay let's begin!" The virtual system is activated and as he saw he was holding Valkyrie and in front of him is a Virtual Shu

"Shu…" Valt saw his best friend and rival in front of him

"Let's go Valkyrie…" He saw his own bey even though it's virtual it felt like real to him

"Now start…" Aqua shouted

 ** _3…_**

 ** _2…_**

 ** _1…_**

"Go shoot!" Both Valt and SHu begins to face off at each other with SHu and his Legend Spriggan and Valt is using Strike Valkyrie

"Go rush shoot!" As both bey clash Aqua is taking notes on Valt and his bey's performance

"Hmm a good start…" She thought as she evaluates on his performance but something unusual happens after that

1 hour later at a medical room near the examination room

"What happened?" Valt saw himself at the room while he seems to have a severe headache when he wakes up

"What happen?" He thought

"SO you've waked up…" Aqua sighed as she is a bit worried about him

"How was the examination?" Valt asked

"You show promise as a blader and that title of number 1 title…" Aqua smiled

"Really?!" Valt asked

"I'll give you your training menu since you're not compatible with usual training and also don't exert yourself you'll start tomorrow for now rest and welcome to the club " Aqua sighed as she leaves the room behind her expression she also had a similar look like this once

"I'm in the club…. But what happen just now did I just pass out or… maybe…" Valt said as he wondered but his body feels tired and he went to sleep instead

Meanwhile Aqua is now within the owners room

"So did you got the data on him?" A guy around only 20 years old was looking at the window she seems to be wearing a white suit and his hair was a bit long grey

"Yes… I have examine him… it was as told by Olivier… he has the potential…" Aqua reported back to him

"Ah is that so.. this is a good news… also he seems to be very happy…" He seems to be looking at a bey that was protected by a case

"Why did you invite him here?" Aqua asked

"Well to hone his potential of course what else am I right?" The owner smiled back

"Yeah that is our reason but isn't it too risky?" Aqua asked

"I won't really 6be forcing them I wanted to see their growth…" He seems to put a smile

"Very well I'll leave now.." Aqua said as she leaves the room

"Kehehee…. You're excited aren't you?" The owner looked at the bey shining brightly as if it ws telling him that he is interested

"Soon… you're gonna find the perfect blader suited for your immense power…" He said seriously as in his desk there were only two document and it's Olivier and Valt's

That midnight Valt wakes up instantly at his with a surprise

"The same drem again…." He said while looking that kensuke is sleeping and silently opens the door and stroll outside when he saw someone is having a practice and when he saw it was none other than Zac, Olivier and Riviere having a three way fight

"They are having training at this time…" He said with a silent voice while sneak a peek at their training

"Go Zillion!"

"Break Through! My flame!"

"As strong as steel!"

The three bey clashed at each other and Valt saw instantly their bey spirit and felt it as it was real

"I can saw their…." Valt said as he feels their fighting spirit even though he was just watching them only at practice fight

"They are…. Yosh.. I'm all fired up!" Valt is now getting pumped up but seeing their fight it gives him a reason

"They are strong…" He said excitedly

"Is someone there?" Zac seems to hear someone from outside and Valts tries to hid in a nearby bush

"As Zac begins to look after he seems not finding Valt at all or intruder at this point

"That was close…" Valt sighed as he quickly leaves and from what he saw from the fight he is strengthening his will

"This is what gets me fired up!" He said clearly as he leaves the training facility back to the dorm before kensuke knows with full of determination


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : First Practice Fight, Team AS Gallus vs Quatre Knights

After a few days Valt is now getting a hang of his training schedule and now had his morning jog around the club even morning than everyone else

"Huff.. Huff…" Valt feels all of his body tingling and thought this is how shu is training off everyday after a while in the morning when everyone wakes up he takes a rest for a bit in the cafeteria while sipping a morning tea well he must relax as he watch in the TV about some bey news and also apparently Joshua's new tv drama is a big success

"You're early today…" Olivier seems to be in the cafeteria as the time he did he is also finished his workout

"Just taking a break…" Valt smiled

"Since everyone isn't here yet we can take the specials before it run out…" Olivier said as he gives a sign to Valt to go with him

"Okay…" Valt said as they asked the lady at the cafeteria a different meal that day well for special occasion they had a bey bun and also some of the chicken parmigiana

"Is this okay?" He asked

"Well you're up early as I am so we can take it I'm also a bit of Japanese myself you'll be surprise by the taste…" Olivier said as he pats Valt in the back as they both get their food they now go out of the cafeteria into the rooftop of the main building

"Why are we here anyway?" Valt asked

"To see the morning it's quite nice doesn't it?" Olivier asked

"Can I ask do you like beyblading?" Valt asked

"What kind of question is that? I do love beyblading I've been doing it my whole life since I got here…" Olivier smiled back

"He is so sincere in beyblading just like I do…" Valt thought and gives a bit smile as he saw the food is getting cold

"Whoever finish last they must run 10 more times around the place…" Olivier said to him proposing a challenge to him

"You're on!" Valt shouted as both of them eats as fast as they can even though it is Valt's first time he taste the food quite taste good until someone opens the door and it was Zac obviously as they both were quite surprised and choke

"Water Water!" Both of them shouted

"Here!" Riviere handed them both some bottle of water he was behind Zac after all

"Ahhhhh that was refreshing!" Olivier said as he drinks up and also Valt

"SO who won?" Valt asked

"Let's keep it a draw.." Olivier smiled

"Suit yourself…" Valt keeps eating his food and finished it

After both of them finished their food there was time to relax before the real training begins

" Valt you're early this morning…." Zac said

"I have to keep fit remember and also I don't want to lose my title just because I don't have my bey…" Valt sighed

"Oh yeah you're crowned the Number one blader…" Zac said

"So how does it feel being number one?" Riviere asked

"It's quite boring to be honest… people expected a lot from me…" Valt said as he seemed to said it seriously but with a relax face

"so you're taking a break I presume?" Riviere asked

"Yeah… I had so many challenge for a month before joining this club…" Valt sighed

"You're number one it should motivate you" Olivier sighed

"I thought starting from bottom will give me a reason but I was wrong…" Valt sighed

"I just want to have a fresh start at beyblading…." He continued

"I want to start for real…." He continued

"Well champ don't fall back.." Olivier looked at Valt and it reminds it of what he went through when he first comes to the club

"Well we better get going we should change first right?" Zac asked

"Right…" Riviere sighed

After they split up at the changing room Riviere had a small talk with Olivier since their room is connected to one another

"What do you think about him?" Riviere asked

"He is still so pure… for a champion… he himself doesn't know it…" Olivier sighed as he is bit feared as when he was talking to Valt he saw a bit of shadow and he now distant a bit from the subject

"Hey you're alright?" Riviere asked to him

"Yeah… I'm fine but let's keep this to ourselves about this…" Olivier said as he leaves the room after changing

"There is something bugging you isn't it Olivier…" Riviere seems to know exactly if Olivier is a bit lying or unsure about himself

After their daily training Aqua announced that they are having a match in 2 or 3 days with the England top team and that's AS Gallus

"That's a bit too early right?" One of the blader member asked her about it

"That's what the coach wants…" Aqua sighed

"The main member come with Me first off Olivier, Second up Riviere, Third Kensuke and fourth Christie and lastly Zac that's all" Aqua announced the member

"Finally I'm chosen…" The girl that was called out said happily she has a short yellow twin tail hair and also wears a yellow t-shirt and blue jacket and hat while also wearing a white jeans she is also 1 year older than Valt

"Well Valt I hope you can do this training alone today…" Kensuke said as he pat him on the shoulders and go with the other chosen member

"Why I feel unease…" Valt seems to never felt this emotion in a while and it's disappointed by a bit but he can't do much he is new to the team

"Well I'll forget it for now time to practice.. practice…" Valt said seriously as he finds someone to fight for the day

After the day is done and most of the briefing done about the opposing team they are facing the team disbanded with now we are looking about Aqua who is examining Valt's data again

"He is…." She said as she found something about Valt but keeps it to herself and close her research and went outside the lab as from the look of it Valt's stats went a bit static from the PC as it seems to open itself and shutdowns by itself

The next day the team went on a training for their bey fight with against AS Gallus

"Let's do our best…" Kensuke smiled as he now rushing with his new Kerbeus at Christine

"Valt didn't get a chance…" Olivier sighed

"Hey Guys…" Valt saw them practice for the match

"You're not in training?" Olivier asked

"Well… about that… I'm on a little break so I want to tell a bit of information about team AS Gallus Valt said

"We're listening…" Riviere said

"So here is how it goes…" Valt said to them as Zac is shown relaxing while smiling as he hears Valt helps them in any way he can

2 days later at France on AS Gallus Team their owner Marie Gorgeus and also their bey trainer approach them

"Are all of you ready we're about to face off a new team…" Marie asked to them

"Of course…" Daina said as he sighed and looks serious he wears a death skull on his forehead and also his jacket or attire resemble to his bey DeathScizor

"My my… there is no need to be worried as long as I'm here we're guaranteed of voictory.." A boy with like vampire outfit appear before them that made the whole team still being like afraid of that to happen

"Let's go.." Daina seems not to faze about it

"Their team were off to the stadium where Quatre Knights is waiting for them

At the stadium

"Let's go…" Olivier look at his bey seriously

"Now we'll just have to wait up for them.." Riviere sighed

"I'm getting a sparkle about this…" Zac is excited

"Just don't go overboard Zac…" Kensuke smiled

"All of you aren't nervous at all?" Christine asked and seemed to be curious at them

"Well I was nervous…." Kensuke whispered to Christine as he shows him his leg movement

"Everyone is… on their own way…" He still whisper s to her

From the look of it Olivier is seriously looking at his bey while Riviere is trying to distract himself while Zac as usual acting cheerful and stuff

At the center of the arena where they arrive both Owner shake their hands as the battle begins and broadcasted it live to the audience

"Hey now boys and girls today we'll be having aspecial match it's Team AS Gallus versus Team Quatre Knights so don't miss it…" The announcer said as he is announcing both team members

Meanwhile Valt saw the fight with his Pad

"Everyone good luck…" He said seriously at their fight

"what are you watching?" One of the other blader asked to him

"Our teams match…" Valt said as all of them were in line to see the match with Valt

The first match was between Daina and Olivier

"Let's go…" Daina said seriously

"What is the name of your flame? Can it handle mine?" Olivier said seriously

"Ready set!" The referee begins the count as both bladers are in their shooting position

 _ **3…...**_

 _ **2…...**_

 _ **1…...**_

 **"Go Shoot!"**

Both of the bey clashed as Olivier thought it was as he predicted getting the info from Valt

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"DeathScizor is an attack type bey it has I twin razor part that act as a twin to burst finish your opponent with ease" Valt said as he explains_

 _"Well his bey type s like this…" Kensuke shows Death scizor bey type and appearance_

 _"So the only way to do it is avoiding contact as possible and finish it as fast as I can… while avoiding the second strike…" Olivier said_

 _"Or go over it…" Valt sai as that is what he did with Valkyrie_

 _"and more importantly believe in your bey" He added_

 _"Valt is right about it…" Kensuke said_

 _"Okay I'll try it out…" Olivier begins to position his bey_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Both bey clash with one another as they both clash it looks like DeathScizor has the upper hand as he keeps hitting with powerful hits

"It's time to finish this…" Daina said seriously as he called out death scizor avatar and use s his ultimate technique and makes Olivier's bey flew out of the stadium

"That was close…" Olivier sighed as he was relief it didn't burst

"I think it's time I get serious…." Olivier looks serious as he shows his true aura with blue wave of energy surrounding him as he seems to be smiling

"Let me show you the color of my flame!" He said seriously

"2nd battle…" The referee said

3…

2…

1…

"Go Shoot!"

Right now Olivier's bey moves differently as it hits the center position

"What the center?!" Daina is surprised as Death Scizor is hitting violently but it didn't faze one bit

"Percival hang in there!" Olivier shouted as with every hit his bey changes it layer shapes to a dual sword

"Now! Deathscizor!" Daina uses his ultimate technique

"Go Percival!" as when hit it appears to be making a wall of fire around it

"Flame Counter!" Percival dodge deathscizor second hit and sent it flying by using an upper cut hit with his bey avatar also doom scizer bursted in the air

"Percival 2-1 burst finish winner Olivier" The referee said as he declared Olivier the winner

"How did you do that?" Dina asked

"Technically my bey move slower than your bey as the first attack lands" Olivier sexplain it to him

"I see… you've must be given an advice from wwho?" Daina asked

"It's an old friend of yours… is all I can say.." Olivier then move out of the panel and went back to the his team

The next fight didn't have any problem where Christine lose the fight by consecutive over finish

"I lost…" Christine sighed

""Now you shall fade to darkness" The boy with a vampire outfit known as Kurio Doron defeated her easily the next fight is between Zac and Allan it went pretty quickly as it only lasted the same time as Kurio defeated Christine

"Your bey is no match for my zillion…" He said seriously

"Next up who is going?" Olivier asked

"I'll go.." Kensuke said seriously

"captain let me go this time with me in front I know we'll win…" Kurio said in his poetic way like usual

"They are gonna put him up again I want to test my might even if it's against a friend…" Daina looks serious as he steps in

"Suit yourself you're our great captain…" Kurio said with a relax expression on his face

At the field Daina face to face with Kensuke

"SO you're joining this team now? You're the one telling them my weakness?" Daina asked

"Oh it is not me as you can see… he is watching right now…" Kensuke smiled as Daina realized it was Valt

"Valt…" Daina thought

"I'm gonna show you my new bey…" Kensuke looks serious as he shows his new Kerbeus it's a new Kerbeus it's type is changed to central defense

"Let's go Hell Kerbeus.." The design is almost the same with the original design but it has some purple feature color in it

"Show me what you've got!" Daina and Kensuke's battle is heating up as the audience also anticipating this battle


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Last Face Off Deathscizor vs Hell Kerbeus

At BC SOL

"Woah Kensuke is fighting against Daina…." Rentaro saw all of it with his other teammates

"Is he your teammate a while back when we saw him before Valt final fight?" Kouza the team's trickster spoke

"Yes that one…." Rentaro said to him

"They are fighting each other like this how convenient huh.." Cisco looked a little relaxed even though he is a bit irritated by free's usual reaction of not coming up to the live like this

At Kris office

"Why do you want to watch it here?" Kris asked

"I hate being in a crowded places for a long time…" Free sighed

"you need to socialize a bit Free…" Kris smiled

"That's one of Valt's friend huh with the puppet one…" Free said as he seems to be at a bored expression like usual

Back at the stadium both Daina and Kensuke seems to be preparing themselves for the first round

"You're not using your puppet?" Daina asked

"I might but then again…" Kensuke smiled as he seems t be smiling with confidence

"Ready set!" The referee gives a shout for signaling

 _ **3…..**_

 _ **2…..**_

 _ **1…..**_

 _ **"Go shoot!"**_

Both blader shoots at their position but this time Kensuke's shooting position is a bit different more like a beast leap and then to the air before shooting and it's reveal the sharp point when it is shooting from that angle at his bey

" Take the center Kerbeus!" Kensuke said as Kerbeus takes the center

"That wont work! Death Scizo hit him with all you've got!" Daina shouted as their bey clash even though Death Scizor landed a hit on him Hell Kerbeus didn't even faze

"The tip of his bey is currently deflecting no… dodging the attackthat can't be seen by keen eye by just looking at it" The owner of Qutre Knights said

"Owner… so that bey is?" Riviere asked

"Well an upgrade of his bey.. I made it myself.." The owner smiled

""But the only one can conrol it is himself…" He smiled

* * *

 _Flashback after the few days that Kensuke joins the team he meets him in private_

 _"Why have you come here?/" The owner asked_

 _"After seeing him bey fight.. I have a resolution I know you are working on a new bey…" Kensuke said_

 _"He… so what do you want to know?" The owner asked_

 _"Let me be the test subject…" Kensuke said seriously as he trains everyday and also Aqua checking up on him_

 _"Go shoot!" He shoutedas he keeps practicing with the prototype bey that the owner gives him_

 _"You can do it.." Aqua look from outside of the room that Kensuke test his bey_

 _"it's almost complete…" One of her researcher said_

 _"Now for the last time!" Kensuke shouted as he shoots onto like a beast lepa and finally found a new stance for his bey and also the bey's information is finally completed_

 _"Huff.. Huff.. Kensuke looks a bit tired as he can't even hold hi bey stance well_

 _"Finally it's done right Ker and Beus…" He looked at his puppet yet again_

 _"You need to rest…" Besu said_

 _"Don't blame us if you're overexert yourself.." Keru said with a mocking tone_

 _"Yes yes…." Kensuke sighed as he takes off his two hand puppet_

 _"I'm not gonna catch up to Valt sooner or later this is what I can do for now…" Kensuke smiled weakly and takes a bit of nap in there_

 _"Have a bit of rest now team get the bey ready pronto…" Aqua said to his researcher_

 _A few days later Kensuke is called to the owners room_

 _"Is it finally done?" Kensuke asked_

 _"Here it is…" The owner said as Aqua brings him his bey_

 _"What do you want to call it?" Aqua asked to Kensuke_

 _"Hell Kerberus…" Kensuke smiled as he held the bey tightly_

 _"Nice name now go and make me some improvement.." The owner smiled as Kensuke goes back training with his bey_

 _"What do you see in him?" Aqua asked_

 _"He has a bit of potential to be a great blader… give him some courage… to improve himself.." The owner smiled at her_

 _"That isn't your only purpose right?" Aqua asked_

 _"You can see through me huh.. professor no.. scientist…." The owner smiled at her_

 _"You always didn't change senior… Edd…" Aqua said the owner nickname_

 _"I want to push the blader beyond boundary that is my real purpose with any means…" Edd said as he smiled_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

The first battle ended up as an over finish with Kensuke's bey still spinning perfectly

"The next one…" Daina said seriously

"The next one is gonna be the last one…" Kensuke said seriously with a monotone voice as Daina hears that Kensuke is meaning to finish this on the next battle

"Second Battle!" The referee said

 _ **3….**_

 _ **2…..**_

 _ **1….**_

 _ **"Go shoot!"**_

Both of them shoot their bey again but this time Kerberus is in an offensive side where their bey clash at each other

"Go! Death Schzor!" Daina shouted

"Beat him Kerberus!" Kensuke shouted

 _ **"Now! Double Strike!"**_

"As DeathScizor attacks with his special move at the last of the second attack something happen

 _ **"Gate of Hell!**_ " Kensuke shouted as Kerberus avatar appears clashing with DeathScizor

"as the second attack lands it can't land on Kerberus instead was kind of eflected since it hits one of kerberus head and loses it's spin power and finally burst on it's own

"What just happen…" Daina is a bit off confused and surprise

"His bey movement move at a low current that shot was different than usual and it's head then… it's resulted a back draw… " Olivier explained

"SO he waited the opponent to attack resulting them taking the damage instead…" Christine said

"Exactly… that bey can absorb and give back the damage from it's three head design what a fearsome bey it's probably feared most attack bey but it's unaffected from stamina bey like Caynox or Fafnir…" Olivier answered back

"Daina that was a nice fight.." Kensuke smiled as they both hand shake

"Yeah…" Daina smiled

The match ends with Team Quatre Knights the winner and also the commentator commented about how even though it's temporary disbad a few years back it's now come back in shape as it was before

"I'll take my leave now.." Edd smiled as he was the owner and went back first

"Owner wait!" Christine shouted as she follows him

After the match the team had some relax time before they go back to the base tomorrow it seems that Kensuke is now walking with Daina around the town

"That bey was good how did you manage to get a bey like that?" Daina asked

"It's actually our owner's idea…" Kensuke smiled

"wow your owner seems to know a lot about bey…" Daina said

"actually I'm also new there… so I just had to be brave…" Kensuke smiled

"where is your puppet? I mean Keru an Besu?" Daina asked

"I left in at my team's place… it won't be good to always bring it" Kensuke smiled as they were in a small bridge and look at the water at the park

"Is it true Valt is in your team?" Daina asked

"It's true… but he seems to keep secretive at it as if.." Kensuke sighed

"As if what?" Daina asked

"As if he wanted some team that he can be quiet iin for a while starting fresh…" Kensuke continued

"I think that isn't it if you say it that way…." Daina said

"Or actually he is scared of something…. Maybe…" he continued

"Scared of something we're talking about Valt here…" Kensuke said

"Just my intuition… but maybe being number 1 is pushing him right now…" Daina said

"Being Number one huh…" Kensuke begins to thought about it from daina's perspective

Meanwhile that night at Quatre Knights Dorm

"Are you afraid?" A sound in Valt's head said in his dream

"Afraid of losing…" The voice continued but after that Valt wakes up again

"What was that voice…." He said while still surprised by the voice he heard

"Afraid of losing me…" He thought as he tried going to sleep but he can't anymore and just strall outside quietly to the pond near the fountain

"Am I really afraid…" He thought as there seems to be forming a giant shadow behind him that looks like an avatar it looks like a creature

The Next Day after everyone finished training the main team comes back from their match and bring some of giveaway to some bladers there but what's weird is that they can't find Valt since it's a bit crowded

"I'll go find Valt…" Kensuke said

"I'm counting on you…" Riviere said

"Yeah…" Kensuke said

Kensuke search around and found out that Valt is iin the examination room with Aqua

"Go shoot!" Valt shouted as it seems he is training pass his limit even though everyone finished their training and went inside as he saw Aqua is a bit worry

"Valt is still training?" Kensuke asked

"I won't lose…. To anyone… if free works out harder than I'll do twice as hard…" Valt said as it seems his body is at it's limit and his body is sweating a lot

"Valt…" Kensuke looked at him

"Go Shoot!" Valt shouted as he feels his body is failing him and the shoot fails

"That's enough…" Aqua forced shutdown the machine and went inside

"What was that for?!" Valt shouted

"You're at your limit…" Aqua said seriously

"I can do one m-" Valt feels his body is numb and pass out yet again

"No that's enough Aoi Valt!" Aqua becomes more serious and forces him to go out by lifting his shoulder up

"Kensuke help me carry him to the rooom

After a bit of rest at the dorm Valt finally comes to his sense

"What was I…" Valt didn't remember after he last shoot and he did rember getting mad at Aqua

"You passed out…" Kensuke sighed

"I passed out so that's what happen huh… I overexert myself again" Valt said

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Why is Valt like this?" Kensuke asked_

 _"Maybe seeing your fight he gets too excited…" Aqua sighed_

 _"seeing my fight?" Kensuke asked_

 _"Yeah… seeing you up there against daina…. Really motivated him…" Aqua said_

 _"But… it makes me quite worried if he goes overboard…" She continued_

 _"Goes overboard?" Kensuke asked_

 _"If he continue like this one way or another something bad is gonna happen when that do Kensuke…" Aqua said_

 _"Got it…" Kensuke smiled as he will watch Valt from now on if he didn't have a practice fight_

 _End Of Flashback_

* * *

Meanwhile 2 weeks later

It sounded like a plane it must have been the airport

"The flight to Spain is underway we repeat the flight to spain is underway" An announcement sound is made for the flight

"Time to confirm my theory…" Shu sighed as he seems to get his things ready and headed to his flight


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Head to BC SoL, A destined encounter

After a long flight Shu finally arrives at late night in Spain thankfully he had contacted someone that knows the city well that's none other than Trad the former BC SOL bey trainer

"Sorry it took me so long how was the team doing?" Shu asked

"It's doing fine and as you've told we must prepare for the next league fight…" Trad continued

"Ah that's good to hear.." Shu smiled

"We'll go to BC SOL in the morning…" Trad said while filling him with the details and headed to the car

As they go with the car Shu is holding Valkyrie

"That's his bey right?" Trad asked

"Yeah... I want to know his reasons." Shu said seriously

"So you're visiting his club well I hopeyou found what you're looking for but it's gonna be a dead end…" Trad said to him

"A dead end what do you mean?" Shu asked

"I'll fill in the details or maybe she should explain the details later…" Trad sighed

They finally arrived at the hotel to stay in and they headed to their room that has been booked by Trad for some days there

The next Morning they went to BC SOL and Shu is looking eager to find out he can't stop himself from the feeling he had about now

At BC SOL everyone is having their usual practice as Shu arrives with Trad they found themselves in a middle of the team's practice

" The team is still improving like usual.." Trad saidas he looks around and this time it seems that Free spotted them lurking there spying on the others

"What is he doing here?" Free is curious and approached them as he approach him Shu looked at Free directly

"Free huh." Shu said calmly

"What are you doing here?" Free asked

"I'm just finding Valt…" Shu said

"Come with me this isn't the place to talk…" Free said calmly

"I'll go directly to Kris then…" Trad saw Shu is following free to his hangout place and he went inside to see Kris

At Free's usual training ground he is looking bored like usual and asked to shu about only one thing

"Why are you here? Is it to ask about Valt or something else?" He asked

"Yes… I want to see Valt and also…" Shu shows the damaged Valkyrie

"His bey is damaged huh… Oh and also Valyt isn't here he leaves from the club about a onth ago… I doubt he will come back…" Free explains everything to Shu

Flashback around the time that Valt is talking to Kris

Free is walking to see Kris but when he saw Valt inside he quickly hears their conversation

"Kris, I'm going for a while…" Valt said

"This is from who?" Kris asked as she saw the letter

"It's a team from Quatre Knights…" Valt said

"Well it's your choice you can leave any time you want but seeing you are a great blader that I had faith into it would be a loss but think it over okay…" Kris said

"Yes got it…" Valt said

"The team is full of mystery…" Kris sighed as Valt opens the door

"Oh kris and one more… if in at least one month I didn't come back could you cross me from the main and the team… I don't want the others to be worried that much.." Valt puuts up a bit of sad smile and when he opens the door he just smiled while leaving then Free head inside with a relax look

"iSo Valt is leaving?" Free asked as he was inside talking to Kris

"You're eavesdropping on us huh Free?" Kris asked

"just a bit…" Free said calmly

"What do you think?" Kris asked

"It's his choice that's the problem of being number 1 you instantly get bored he needs some challenge and out from his comfort zone but… the team he is heading to for me is a bit fishy…" Free sighed

"Fishy?" Kris asked

"It's just a feeling I had but it won't stop Valt if he is set on his mind so it's useless to to stop him at this point it has been quite a bit boring so let him have his fun…" Free smiled

"Should I tell the others?" Kris asked

"Just follow his instruction for now we might get a surprise out of it…" Free sighed but still Valt leaving meaning one day he will have a serious fight with him as opponent and rival

"You're os laid back free.." Kris said

"I've been on his spot so he must break himself out of limit…" Free said but it just leave him with 2 possibilities Valt will be a better blader or his position will swallow him one day

End of Flashback

"So Valt leaves your club?" Shu asked

"Yes in a short version and also this Valkyrie were you been given it by Valt?" Free asked

"Yes before he leaves…" Shu explained on his side of the story

"I see he doesn't want his partner to…" Free sighed

"to what?" Shu asked

"I better not explained" Free sighed as he was about to leave

"Where are you going?" Shu asked

"You want to fix Valkyrie right then follow me…" Free said calmly as Shu followed him to see Raul

Inside the training hall Raul is seen teaching some bey techniques to Rentaro and the others

"Free! You've come to practice?" Rentaro saw Free and Shu comes in

"And look what do we have here the ex Red-Eye comes to visit.." Sisco is acting sarcasm like usual

"Sorry to interrupt but there is something you need to see.." Free whispered to Raul's ears

"Hmm I see… Well then… since this is a bit of sudden let me give them some advice first on their bey then we can talk…" Raul smiled

"Okay I understand…" Shu sighed as they saw them train for the sidelines while Free is looking relaxed like usual

"You only come here to search Valt that is some dedication even though you know there is a chance he isn't here right?" Free asked

"Yeah I know because he is my bet friend." Shu smiled as Valt is the one that let him slide from Spriggan's control

"Heh you're that close huh…" Free replied back

"The least I can do is at least talk to him and bey fight again." Shu smiled

"That's so simple but naïve…" Free said calmly

"Naïve huh." Shu sighed

"since we're here it's a bit boring why don't we bey here…" Free said

"Very Well I accept…" Shu replied

"Show me why you were the one that valt calles worthy of rival…" Free said seriously

After that they exchange their bey , Shu makes from scratch the legend spriggan and not using the Spriggan Requiem

"Ah this is the last bey you had." Free thought as he saw the layer

"Hmm this is geist fafnir…" Shu looks seriously at the bey and they give their bey back

"Let's go!" He shouted

"Go Shoot!" Both of them shoot their bey

Both of their bey clash at each other but from the look of it Shu's bey isn't losing it's speed at all even though Free's bey steals it's spinning power

"Heh, you've added a new feature to it huh…" Free puts up a little smile

"Yeah the layerI changed it up a bit so it can keep a bit of spin and store it so it doesn't lose its balance." Shu smiled

"Ah that layer this is getting interesting since you're the former red eye I'm not holding back." Free begins to see it's comparison a bit to the Valkyrie layer it isn't a copy paste but he still can see the difference

"Now!" Shu saw a chance to attack as Spriggan's avatar appears and a red glow appear and uses the counter break

"Shu let me show you the difference between us." Free said as his veins are now showing up meaning that he is serious right now

"Nothing Break!" The tip of his bey suddenly activated and moves as he dodge the counter break and attacks furiously

"Fast!" Shu saw fafnir's movements in real action makes him surprise

"Geist Counter…" Fafnir's avatar comes out with a tail whip attack and spriggan tries to counter it as they both saw their bey were heated in clash but in the end Legend Spriggan loses by just a mere second as it burst

"Let me tell you one thing Kurenai Shu if you ever meet Valt what are you going to say to him?" Free asked as he returns Shu's bey that has burst

"I just want to battle him again and maybe help him." Shu answered to him naively

"A simple answer very well but I don't think in my case that valt wats to see you." Free said calmly

"What do you mean?" Shu asked but Free then left as he put up a look to following him right now as Raul is done with teaching the others or giving advices

At Raul's Caravan Free comes in with Shu

"So what brings you here the designated leader of raging bulls?" Raul asked

"Well about this." Shu gives out Valkyrie to him

"Ah, you've give it faster than I thought …" Raul said as he checked on Valkyrie and saw a crack on it

"SO how was it?" Shu asked

"It has a large crack through all of the bey as a unison it isn't because of the battle something else…" Raul sighed

"Something else?" Shu asked again

"When did this break?" Raul asked

" 2 weeks ago I think." Shu explains the situation to him

"Ah forced battle I see… I can fix this but it needs time." Raul said

"could you make a new layer that complements the Valkyrie special?" Shu asked

"Why do you asked me for it?" Raul asked

"It's just that mayble I'll need it later.." Shu said as he bowed

"Leave it to me then haha!" Raul laughed like he always do

"I thanked you very much for this." Shu thanked him

After a while Trad fetch him and that night Free is helping Raul

"You're helping me this is rare haha…" Raul laughed

"it's just that this is Valt's bey and I have to thank him the least I can do…" Free puts up a small smile

"You'r eworried right with the image you said you've got from fafnir?" Raul asked

"How did you know that? It's okay I guess" Free even if a bit surprise as he still looks relax

"You're murmuring in your sleep without anyone knowing I just seem to be passing by as an old man always do or my habit." Raul said calmly

"Yeh I'm a bit worried that Valt will be swallowed by his own title no more correctly his fears everyone is expecting the best from a number one…" Free sighed

"If that happens what will you do?" Raul asked

"Of course I'll defeat him and make him back to his senses.." Free said as he takes a bit of nap

"he is now a bit caring towards his own team member more rightly his rival…" Raul just smiled

At the hotel

"So how was the conversation?" Shu asked to trad

"My hunch is correct Valt isn't in BC SOL anymore Kris said he has transferred to a place or team called Quatre Knights" Trad said

"Quatre Knight?" Shu seem to wonder what the teams be like or at least know the team's background

"This is what Kris say to me…" Trad begins to tell his story

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Trad is shown talking to Kris on her office_

 _"So you've caught up to me huh what do you want to know Trad?" Kris asked_

 _"I want to know is Valt here right now?" Trad asked_

 _"Hmm is this his request?" Kris asked_

 _"Yeah." Trad said seriously_

 _"Very well Valt isn't part of this team he has made his own choice and he isn't coming back" Kris said seriously_

 _"Where do he transfer too?" Trad asked_

 _"This is the team he went to…" Kris was giving the landscape of Quatre Knights place_

 _"Do you know anything about it?" Trad asked_

 _"The only thing I know it's quite a nice team but it is shrouded with mystery last league they didn't participate." Kris sighed_

 _"A team that isn't participating it's a bit weird I'll look into it…" Trad said seriously_

 _"Please look into it…." Kris smiled weakly and seems to be worried about Valt there and gives him a flash disk_

 _"What is this?" Trad asked_

 _"Just a hint of the mystery" Kris said_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"I want you to see this." Trad said as he puts on the flashdisk to his laptop and what they saw was the bey broke every bey just like Kris saw and it is labeled project Omega

"Project Omega… this is-!" Shu saw the image it's avatar is like what he saw inside his dream

"Do it feels strange for you?" Trad asked

"I saw it in my dream that bey and also Valt…" Shu said

So this project is connected to Valt huh…" Trad sighed

Meanwhile it is seen that Valt is training at night alone without anyone watching

"Go shoot!" Valt said as he was sweating a lot and the moon shines brightly that night as he is shown from his eye it was changing into a golden color but it's still faint

"I will…" He said seriously as he trains again with the virtual system

* * *

 _ **A/N: for Fedr i'll try to reconsider of evolving deathscyzer to have an evolution but i won't make a promise about it i'll reconsider your opinion i may be able to but it will be after maybe the League arc (i wont make a promise) now i have a back up option of using Daina since he and Kensuke didn't have a major role in the evolution series even Zac only cameo on the last episode so i'll keep it in mind anywho thanks again for commenting and to those who favorite and follow i thank you now shinkuso 77 signing out**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A welcoming back reunion, Onward to BC SOL

The night that Valt is training Aqua suddenly show up at the training ground

"Valt you're training this night?!" Aqua shuts down the machine immediately as they can't actually train at night it's one of the rules

"Do you have any explanation." She approach Valt and looks pretty serious but Valt seems to be a bit quiet

"That's what I thought…" She continued

"I don't have any explanation" Valt said calmly

"You didn't know the rules I should have—" Aqua said

"I know the rules it's just training regularly isn't enough for me anymoe I'm sorry if it's a bit selfish of me…" Valt smiled

"Okay this time you're not getting in trouble at least tell me if you want to add another training" Aqua said calmly

"Okay…" Valt said even if it's wrong he will take any punishment and leaves

As Aqua saw the field had lot of scratch before and that didn't happen very often except when Olivier beys here at night

At the dorm

Valt opens the door to his and Kensuke's room and from the looks of it Kensuke is sleeping soundly

"Whew he is fast asleep.." Valt smiled as he saw Kensuke and went off to sleep

The Next Morning Kensuke tried to wake up Valt again as they were late again

"Valt wake up!" Kensuke shouted

"just 5 more minutes…." Valt seems to be still in his dream and half awake

"We're late…" Kensuke said

"What time is it?" Valt said while still half asleep

"Hmm it's 9 AM" Kensuke said

"What?!" Valt suddenly wakes up in a bit of hurry and dressed himself up to his usual attire

"You're done yet?" Kensuke asked

"Just go hahead…." Valt said as Kensuke sighed and goes first without him

At the training hall there is a surprising announcement from the owner

"Everyone rejoice for this moment ." Aster said

"What is this?" Kensuke went to the training hall hearing this

"We've been invited into a training match from BC SOL one of the top team out there…" The owner continue d

"Valt finally arriving at the training hall hearing this he is so happy if he is chosen but that is the small slightest thing that they would do at this point

The owner then announce the team like usual but this time Valt's name was also announced

"wait my name is called too…" Valt is a bit surprised hearing this and told the others to train like usual

Later that day the team is training in their usual spot but Valt didn't join them

"Wait why Valt is even chosen?" Christine asked

"Maybe owner is reconsidering his choice." Zac said calmly

"but I think that isn't the case." Riviere sighed

"It's his old home base so he had privileged." Olivier said calmly

"He had a privileged?" Christine asked

"He is a champion with that team so that's why he had a reserved seat but isn't as a blader." Kensuke sighed

"So he comes with us as what?" Christine asked again as she was curious

"As an observer and back up blader…" Aqua comes in and saw them still discussing about their owner's decision

Meanwhile at the owners room

"Owner, can I ask why I was chosen?" Valt asked

"It's simple I see you as a value right now and also you've got a special privileged as a champion to observe your old team that's why I included you in this team you're going there as an observer not as a blader got it." Aster said calmly

"Got it…" Valt said as he wanted to leave the room but he felt something different like something is calling out to him but he just ignored it and left

That afternoon after the practice

"Let's make an afternoon snack!" Riviere shouted

"Can I make this one.." Valt said

"No don't! your cooking is horrible!" Kensuke shouted as last time they ate a bey bun it taste horrible in their original bey club

"Well I wanted to try it" IOlivier said

"I want to try too how bad can it go wrong right?" Zac smiled

"Valt now make us something but don't make us die…" Riviere said

"Yosh!" Valt said as he was happy

Later after a while Valt brings out his original spagetthi carbonara even though it doesn't look mych and Kensuke is afraid to taste it Zac takes the first to taste it and it's edible to it but it's still has some improvement to do

"This isn't half bad it's almost feels like shu is making this.." Zac said calmly

"Let me taste!" Kensuke said as he taste Valt's cooking it isn't taste bad at all it's a decent one

"Valt this is good enough.." He smiled

"Whew…" Valt sighed

"So how do you make it?" Olivier asked

"I followed a recipe he is good at making these so I remembered how he make it and I tried it a dozen of time well I was bad at making these before and my friends said it wasn't edible or horrible…" Valt said the truth about his cooking

"I'll teach you how to make a good carbonara later" Olivier said

"at least it is edible finally…" Valt sighed in relief

"Pass me another one!" Riviere shouted

That night Valt saw in thetraining area one of the training equipments that Lui always use

"I should try this…" Valt said as he remembered how Lui used this king of thing and tried it the same way as he did

After a while Aqua saw that Valt is in the training ground again and hearing sounds from another part of the training ground as she saw what Valt is doing she decided not to disturb him

"I'll be surely… be on the permanent of the team not as a champion but as a blader…" Valt said seriously

"Ha!" He shouted as he do his training very seriously

"I don't know if this is going to be a good or bad thing but from his progress at least he is trying something new.." Aqua quietly leaves and puts up a sincere smile seeing him pumped up is what she want as a trainer

Few Days Later….

"are all of you ready?" Aster asked to his bladers

"Of course, 100 star power." Zac said with his usual charm

"Absolutely." Riviere sighed

"100 percent." Olivier said calmly

"Of course we are ready." Kensuke smiled

"Ready here…" Christine said excitedly but Valt is a bit quiet and just smiled in reality he can't contain his excitement

"Of course Owner…" Valt replied with full of smile

After a few hour they finally arrive at Spain where BC SOL is at and book a hotel there for them as the rest of the day went they went to different place as it was their free time Riviere and Olivier went to their usual spot to search on some bey battles while Christine goes shopping like usual while Kensuke and Valt went on ahead to BC SOL without telling the others but they told the owner they'll be back not so late so they can get strategizing

At BC SOL everyone has done their training for the day while Valt is going to his usual hideout when he was with Free Kensuke goes on ahead inside as the door is open because of the security saw Valt just now and led them in

AT Free's place Valt is shown caring for the deer here some snacks…" Valt smiled as he wears a hood and saw the bey place he had battle with Free

"It feels not so long ago but here I am." Valt smiled as he remembered fighting free for the first time even though he lost

Not long after Free comes in to check his companion deer and saw Valt but didn't recognize him due to the hood that he wears

"Who are you?" Free asked to Valt

"Yo Free…" Valt said as he lets off his hood head and they both had a talk after that

" So how was your training in your new team?" Free asked

"it's quite good and I have a lot of friends there but well I still miss this team a lot." Valt sighed as he saw the sky

"Why did you go back here are you chosen by your team?" Free asked

"I just want to refresh it has been training non-stop." Valt smiled

"So is your cooking still bad?" Free asked

"Want to try it out I dare you." Valt said challenging Free

"I better not." Free decline Valt's offer

"Really? Your loss then well I'm just here for quite awhile and also shouldn't it be time for you to tell them about me Kris is taking this way too long." Valt sighed

"How about this since it's about dinner time you cooked for everyone I'll convince Anna to pretend to cook it how about it.." Free said calmly

"This is a trap isn't it if it taste bad you're going to laugh at me." Valt said with a bit of surprise but he is still expecting that

"Maybe…." Free said with a relax and calm tone

"I'll do it!" Valt shouted with full of excitement

Later approximately 30 minutes before dinner time Free and Valt sneak into the kitchen it looks like Anna is still prepping not yet cooking

"Anna no I mean mother I miss you!" This phrase was use in japanese version of the evolution arc where Anna is to be referred by mom there. As Anna look at Valt she feels a bit caring side of her comes in again as she didn't saw him for like a month or so

"Where are you this whole month?" Anna asked

"Actually I've changed team but well could I help you cooking tonight." Valt smiled

"What food are you cooking?" Valt then whisper to her about the food

"That is a bit simple so it's okay" Anna smiled

"You're the best!" Valt smiled while Free saw both of them cooking

Later at dinner time it seems that Rentaro is talking Kensuke on how he get here and stuff while the others smell that the cafeteria had a nice smell into it

"Woah this smell nice…" Kouza said

"Yes who cooked this?" Rentaro asked

"Hmm not bad but it do sound intriguing…" Sisco said

From the look of it free has take his bite first on the food

"Hey you're cheating!" Sisco suddenly interrupted Free's Meal

"There is still much there you know…" Free sighed as he eats his food

After they got their food even Kensuke joins in to get the food since it would be a waste

As they eat they tasted Valt's Carbonara since they didn't know who make it they all say that what Anna made is always good

"Hah…. Cooking is a lot of work…" A familiar voice was heard from the kitchen and seemed to be eating some bun

"I know that voice from anywhere!" Rentaro shouted as Valt comes out from the kitchen wearing an Apron while eating some bey bun but since just now he is wearing his hood his hair is in a bit of mess

"Valt?!" All of the blader that eats stop eating their food and saw Valt with surprise

"Why everyone looking at me like this?" Valt asked as his face was a bit white with flour and looks confused

"Where are you all this time?! So how your trip did went?" Rentaro asked to him while giving him a bit of nuggie

"About that… I need to tell everyone something… Sorry!" Valt bowed

"Why are you bowing to us?" Sisco asked and he seemed to be in confused

"First off since this is unofficial I'll make it official I'm quitting the team." Valt said seriously

"You're quitting the team you're joking right?" Rntaro asked but Valt shows his serious face

"Boss am I here look like I'm joking?" He look serious to Rentaro

"So you're going to leave us just like free did at first." Sisco sighed

"Why did you keep quiet about this?" Kouza asked as he feels a bit disappointed

"All of you can be mad at me I don't mind…" Valt said with a blank expression in his face

"I just want to say that I better go now…" He said all he can say and finally leave from the cafeteria

"Valt wait!" Kensuke shouted as he follow Valt without finishing his food

Outside

"Sorry everyone…" Valt said as he leaves quickly and Kensuke followed him

"Wait Valt!" He shouted as he was running to catch up to Valt

Kris saw the action from his place

"It must be hard for you to tell them right Valt…" She sighed as she saw Valt leaving

"It's time for me to do the same as you but as my own person…" Free said calmly as he saw Valt that left

"Where did he go?" Rentaro asked as he was seeing Free in the gate

"Rentaro just leave him alone he has still have a guilt for this team." Free sighed

"What do you mean? He wouldn't leave us like that." Kouza was the next one to follow Rentaro

"From the way I look at it he is finally bored at blading no more exactly he i…" Free explained to them about what Valt told him 3 months ago

Back at the hotel

From the look of it Valt is a bit let down and close his room shut

"What happen?" Christine asked in a dumbfounded attitude

"Gather everyone up" Kensuke looks serious as the others are now in Olivier's room

"Why is it my room again?!" Olivier shouted

"So how did you get this late?" Riviere asked

Well we visit BC SOL "Kensuke begins to tell them what happens in their time there

The next Morning none of them talk to Valt except Zac who tried desperately but fails as Valt just go and visit the owners room and knock the room

"Yes?" Aster opens the door

"Excuse me Owner if I am really greedy but I need a favor to ask but of course I'll just be an observer for now…" Valt said and close the door

"Yes I'll hear it.." Aster said as the sound still heard even if the door is closed

That afternoon the crowd cheers of the stadium was a lot for BC SOL

When the Quatre Knights team appear Valt was nowhere to be seen as for the owner he still stay beside his team

* * *

F _lashback_

 _2 hours before the match_

 _"Valt what do you want?" Riviere asked while he still feel a bit disappointed_

 _"I didn't want to leave the team like you did 1 month not telling them like that.." Olivier said seriously_

 _"It's not all va-!" Zac wanted to say it but Valt halted it_

 _"It is truly my fault all of you can scold me whatever you want when we got back but for now we must win right?" Valt asked_

 _"He is right…." Riviere sighed as Olivier hides his emotion just this time_

 _"When we got back you must learn abot French and make a report of it…" Olivier said to him_

 _"Fine by me I love challenges…" Valt smiled but only a small smile_

 _"so what's the plan?" Christine asked_

 _"The main problem is gonna be sisco and free they are the pillar of the team." Valt said seriously_

 _"I won't tolerate what happen yesterday Valt but this time we're counting on your knowledge about them." Kensuke said even though he knows about rentaro but the others not so much_

 _"since we have only a little time I cut this brief…" Valt said as they begin to train and Valt is using a staple bey just to practice it's Neptune the same bey that one of his scientist friend uses_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

" I hope they know by now even if I know BC SOL is a hard team to beat…" Valt using his hood somewhere in the crowd saw them wanting to face against the BC SOL as things really gets fired up between the two team


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Heated Battle BC SOL vs Quatre Knights

"So they are the team we must defeat they look nothing special…" Sisco sighed

"Be careful I've got a vibe from them." Free said

"So who wants to go first?" Rentaro asked

"I'll go first!" Kouza said excitedly

"Yosh I'll go on right on!" Zac said seriously while excited like usual

"You're serious?" Christine asked

"Let him." Riviere said

"Let my star shine…" Zac went to the field after registering himself as Kouza is waiting already in the field

"So you're one of the spin emperor of japan hope you give it a fun." Kouza said as he revealed his alter Chronos

"Flashback

"What do this Kouza guy ehm bey do?" The other asked

"Well he can go either Ultra attack or Ultra Stamina mode so watch out.." Valt gives some advice

"I've seen your matches so I'm the one that is going to defeat him." Zac said determined

"Good luck." Valt smiled as he gives something to Zac

"What is this?" Zac asked

"An upgrade…" Valt smiled

"How did you get this?" Zac seems to be surprised by what he is given

"The owner wanted me to give you this… I don't know if it will work 100 percent but I hope it will do." Valt smiled

"I'll put it to good use…" Zac said

"Now onto the next one…" Valt said as he explain another topic

End of Flashback

"Let's go Zillion…" Zac saw his bey and believe in his bey

Both blader takes their place and do their usual bey launch with Zillion as usual taking the center

3….

2….

1….

"Go Shoot!"

Zillion takes the center like usual while alter chromos attacks furiously with it's attack mode and all goes with Kouza 's plan but Zac looks like he is looking at Kouza's attack pattern

"Oh so that's how…." He thought while even though he is a bit playful he has some serious side in himself

Zillion seems to be taking a lot of hit and begins to slow down and Kouza wins by over finish

"Time to get serious…" Zac said as he changed the tip of his bey with a new one that has less weight than he used too

"2nd battle…"

"Lets do this…." Zac begins a different move this is a bit slower spin than he did before he is itrying the new tip since its lighter and acts as a balancer

"Stabilize Boost!" He shouted after the spin he shoots his bey

"Time to use stamina mode…" Kouza said as he changed the mode of alter chromos

"Let's go!" He shouted

 _ **3…**_

 _ **2….**_

 _ **1….**_

 _ **" Go shoot!"**_

Both of them shoot their bey but now Zillion shoot is a bit weird as it can't stabilize from it's way and looks like an out of control attack type bey that moves around wildly from the look of it Kouza is doing his acrobat thing yet again and Alter Chronos igoe to the rail of the field like usual and this has become a stamina battle

"It has gone out of control…" Zac saw billion's move and analyzing it

"as it hits the rear of the stadium Alter Chronos begins to move down as the quake of the field brought his bey down as it is in a perfect place to be hit Zillion bursted before hitting Alter chromos

"Alter Chronos burst finish winner BC SOL 1-0 Kouza is the winner

"What was that but if it hits I would have lost…" Kouza thought

"It has 70 percent of missing when not shoot properly but it's a risk he has to pay…" Valt sighed as he thought about Zullion's performance

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"What is this?" valt saw the thing that supposed to be given to Zac_

 _"It's a new performance tip I like to call stabilize…" Aster said_

 _"Stabilize for what?" Valt asked_

 _"It will make him stand a chance against balance type it will become a defensive mode but when play it right." Aster smiled_

 _Yes I give it to him right awa." Valt said looking excited_

 _"Now don't lose remember wel even if the team lose ii'll still get the benefit…" Aster sighed_

 _"I'll not let you down Owner." Valt sighed with a serious look since his being is on the line_

 _End of flashback_

* * *

The second match went on pretty quickly as Free defeated Christine with 2 consecutive over finish

"That was boring…" Free sighed as he goes back to his bench looking bored

"One more loss and we're done…" Kensuke sighed

"The next one leave it to me I'll definitely win…" Riviere said calmly

"I think it's about time I step in…" Cisco looked relax and goes to the stadium and they both looked at their opponents bey just to be sure and exchange it back quickly

"Ready Set!" the referee shouted

3….

2…

1…..

"Go shoot!" Both of them launch their bey but from the look of it Riviere's bey is acting strangely and didn't take the center position but doing barrage of attacks not like it's usual state where the bey wait for attacks but then Sisco do his usual move

"Go Satan! Roller drift!" Sisco shouted as Kreis Satan does his usual move

"Your move has been on my prediction second layer!" Riviere shouted as a second layer opens itself making Steel borg move backward spin instead of the usual bey spin to right or left

"That layer it's like rewinding time but it's real purpose is…" Olivier saw what Riviere is trying to do

"Go Steel Recollection!" Steel Borg comes out from behind with a high speed surrounding it as it hits Satan with a high force of spin and burst it into pieces

"Steel Borg burst finish! 2-0 the winner is Riviere!" The referee declared that Quatre knight is the winner of this round

"Tch damn it I wasn't prepared for that." Sisco looks like he is angry at Riviere

"Whoever the enemy I won't hold back…" Riviere sighed as he went back to the bench

"Good job…" Christine smiled

""You still need to learn…" Olivier sighed

"Let me go again!" Zac shouted

"You want a revenge on that lost?" Olivier asked

"Yes! It's not cool if we lost because of me I am the star here!" Zac shouted

"I'll give you one more chance if we lost you'll be given a much harder punishment how about it?" Olivier asked

"I'm fine with it!" Zac shouted

"Even taste Christine cooks?" Riviere asked

"Except for that okay I'll win just don't give me her food!" Zac shouted as he goes faster

"What is it about my cooking?" Christine asked

"Nothing right Olivier?" Kensuke shrug to Olivier

"Yeah well Riviere said to me it's a good idea…" Olivier replied and it makes Riviere deep inside getting very mad

"If you lost this it will be on your head got it." He gives off some aura that made Zac shiver

"Got it I won't make the same mistake." Zac smiled as he is on the field yet again

" I think I'll go again!" Kouza said in a pretty playful mood

"Fine by us just don't lose if we win, we win the entire fight got it." Sisco sighed

"Said the one who lost to a backward bey.." Rentaro said mockingly

"Shut up!" Sisco shouted and they are now bickering

"Okay time to set this thing up.." Zac opens up the layer that is protecting the gear of Zillion and puts it in a backward position and the performance tip can be changed into a taller form but not so visible to naked eye

"This should do it." He smiled

"Are the two of you ready?" The referee asked

"I hope you're in another kind of beating!" Kouza said playfully

"Let me show you why I am called the Four kings of japan beyblade.." Zac said as he smiled but he looks serious as glowing aura is appearing from within him

"Ready Set!"

3….

2…

1….

"Go shoot!"

Both of them shoot at the same time but this time Zac's shoot is in perfect sync and he was targeting the rear

"This is…" Riviere saw the movement of Zillion as it is hitting the rera making it a stabilize shoot as it activated the layers and rear at the same time and now catching up to the stamina mode of Alter Chronos

"Go Zillion!" Zac shouted as Zillion acted like more of a defensive bey where even if it hits it didn't hit as hard as an attack bey do or even stamina

"It becomes a defensive bey?" Kensuke surprised

"Heh finally he can use it the defensive mode…" Looking at this Aster just put up a small smile and he needed data on it he only cares about his bladers growth

"Good job Zac-san…" Valt seen it he puts up a smile

Zillion hits a not so important attack but it made an impact to Alter chromos as it was intercepted everytime it needs to go to the rear

"Let's finish this Zillion!" Zac shouted as Zillion's avatar appear

"I won't let you do that go Alter Chronos!" Kouza shouted as alter chromos avatar appears and the two bey had an intense clash but in that clash Zillion move quite low and hit from the ground like the gravity is moving harder but then it flips and hits Kouza's bey to the sky and it bursted like a crescent moon

"Zangetsu." Christine said it as it was only a crescent moon

"Zillion Zeus burst finish Winner! Zac!" The referee declared the winner

"Now we're even…" Zac smiled as he gets his bey back

"You've done more than enough now just rest Zillion." He smiled as he was happy he brag it to his teammates

" I won right! As I promise!" Zac shouted

"Just a win but you had a lost just now!" Christine shouted

"At least I'm not like you who had only lost performance." Zac shouted a they had bickering for a while until Riviere break them up

"Next one I'll go…" Oivier said seriously as he stands up and from the look of it he is really serious

"Good luck Olivier you're gonna need it…" Valt sighed as he saw both of them goes to their field as free decided he is gonna do the last match since it is a tie breaker

"Things have heaten up folks how will things go down now!" The referee shouted as Free and Olivier look at each other seriously with their aura radiating at one another


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Project Omega

The last match of the day Olivier is facing off against against Free

"He… from the look of it you're the one called Olivier huh feel free to amuse me…" Free said calmly to Olivier

"even though you're the former number 1 player I hope you give it all you've got…" Olivier said to him in response to his statement but Free just smiled and do his usual stuff

"1st battle!"

"Ready set!"

The referee said to them

3….

2….

1…

"Go shoot!"

Free starts with his usal shot while Olivier also starts with his usual spin shoot

"Go Percival!" Percival does a massive barrage attack to Fafnir but Fafnir didn't absorb that much force than usual

"He…" Free said while seeing it a bit amusing the attack pattern is similar to valkyrie but it is resistance to drain fafnir force

"Purgatory Rush!" Olivier shouted as Percival attacks relentlessly making fafnir drop in stamina as well since it didn't regenerate much force even from absorbing the attack but failed to burst Fafnir and wins by just an over finish

"I see… someone has been telling the ay how my bey work you did a good job on knowing your opponent well but I'll show you it's useless!" Valt smiled widely as he let out his true power as he strengthen his muscles and even the grip on his bey launcher

"2nd battle!"

"Ready Set!"

The referee signallling the second battle

Free uses much more force in this shot like the way he fights Valt in the semi final of the international blader cup

"That shot is…." Valt saw Free using the shot

"I know you're watching this Valt wherever you are so now I'm gonna be serious." Free thought as he puts up an excitement smile

"Now show me what you've got!" He said as Percival beginning to do a series barrage of attack but it was absorb by Fafnir not like before

"The last battle your layer was a deflector designated to absorb some of your own bey spin but it has also a major weakness it only limited to normal bey spin…" He continued

"You got me there…" Olivier sighed as he is fighting the number 2 in the world he must be ready for anything

"I'll finish this quickly.." Free said

"Go Percival!" Olivier shouted as Percival avatar appears and landing for a direct attack

"Nothing Break!" Fafnir 's tip change and it moves while spinning and attacking from behind of Percival with Fafnir avatar comes out as the bey clashed but then they were covered in a white veil and they were shown to be in a place where Valt's or Shu is taken

"What is this place?" Free asked as he wondered

"A place where their bey and avatar comes together a different space…" Percival explained as for the look of it Percival is fighting against Fafnir

"It's a pleasure to fight against you the Great Fafnir…" Percival said

"But you're not there yet to my level this is the end…" Fafnir said as both Percival's sword is broke by Fafnir's razor sharp tail

"It seems that the battle has been concluded." Percival smiled

As the vision cleared it is shown that Percival burst

"Geuist Fafnir Burst Finish Winner Free De La Hoya from the BC SOL in conclusion BC SOL wins by 3-2…" The referee tallies the score and declared the winner

"What was that just now but I'm glad that you like the battle…" Free smiled as he holds his bey while Olivier smiled and bowed and Valt left immediately without waiting for anyone noticed

The night after the fight, The coach give all of the team 2 days off in Spain as a bit of reward for completing a close match

"You're all free to explore this country for the next 2 days I'll be going back first tonight ." Aster said to them

"Coach I'll go with you back…. I just want to leave …" Valt said with a monotone voice

"Very Well did you pack your bags?" Aster sighed

"Yes…" Valt said as he already gets his things ready in the lobby

"You sure you don't want to go with us it will be fun" Zac said persuading Valt

"No… I made a promise to the owner that I'll be going back with him after the match is over regardless…" Valt sighed as both of them leaves the hotel

"Valt…" Kensuke sighed

"Tomorrow anyone wanna go to BC SOL?" Zac asked

"That is a good idea I want to see their home base." Christine said

"Okay then let's go there." Olivier said

"That is a good idea but do you guys not curious on why the coach take Valt back early?" Riviere asked

"Yeah but for now I just want to relax." Olivier said calmly

"Dibs on your room!" Zac shouted

"Not this again!" Riviere shouted as he runs catching up to Zac

"Those two never change…" Kensuke sighed

Meanwhile at the Airport

"I'll fulfill my promise to you…" Vat sighed

Flashback

"Why do you want me to help the team more than I do?" Aster asked

"I know what you're planning to reenact the Omega Project." Valt said seriously

"so you know it too huh.. Aster said

"I accidentally look at Aqua's file I know you are watching our growths I don't want them to be your mere grand scheme leave them out of it!" Valt shouted

"Ah is that so… let me make a deal if you win you can do whatever you want even quit the team and telling anyone about this but if the team lose you can't complain my order do as I say do you accept my challeng?" Aster asked

"I accept…" Valt said seriously to Aster without a second thought

End of Flashback

"In the end you lose by a mere landslide…" Aster said even though it is a bit disappointed but he got what he wants a willing experiment

"Then I'll do everything in my ability to serve your side." Valt said kneel down to him against his own pride and feelings

"Good… That is what I want to hear…" Aster said as he laughed evilly since they are in a private room no one can hear them

The Next Day

"So this is BC SOL." Olivier saw the gate as it was closed and there was a bell on it as they pressed it the gate opens

"look a bit smaller than ours but this place is a bit peaceful…" Olivier smiled

"I can relate to that…" Riviere sighed

"Well we better find the bladders here." Zac said as he smiled and went into the training all and saw that the bladers are having their usual training with Raul coaching them

"You're-!" Renatro shouted looking at them with a surprise look

"ah you've must be the boss ehm.. I mean rentaro." Riviere sighed as he look at him and also at the practice match

"Where is free?" Olivier asked

"You're searching for me?" Free asked as he suddenly appeared and makes everyone gasped in either surprise since this is the first time he done that

"What is with everyone?" Free looks confused but he puts up a smile while asking

"We need to talk.." Olivier said

"Then follow me." Free sighed as they went into a more private area

"Rentaro I need a training buddy, could you?" Kensuke asked

"Sure, let's go show me what you've got..." Rentaro said with excitement

Free and Olivier talk calmly on his usual hangout place

"You can see what I see…" Olivier sighed as he asked about yesterday

"Well it's the first time that happen in a while the resonance is a lot of stronger…" Free said

"Resonance?" Olivier asked

"Well it's something like when your aura is in sync with your bey but what was yesterday about it's like the fight is real…" Free sighed as he is confused about it for the first time and he can't explain while looking at his bey

"Valt didn't tell you he is leaving are you disappointed?" Olivier asked

"It's his way I just want to hear it from himself just wish he say that more quickly though sasha is a bit disappointed but we know this past few months he isn't like usual sometimes missing practice." Free sighed

"He misses practice?" Olivier asked

"Yeah… when he says he fight someone interesting I was a bit excited to know it was you.." Free smiled at him

"As expected from the number 2…" Olivier sighed in relief

"Watch over Valt he is a bit reckless I feel something bad is going to happen…" Free sighed

"Me … watch over Valt you're sure?" Olivier sighed

"I don't know if I had to trust you but he must not touch that avatar…" Free said as he tells him about the image he sees the golden dragon on his dream

"Golden Dragon…." Olivier said as he remembered

"They call it project Omega…" He thought about it as he only know little things about it and told Free about it

"So it's a bey project like Spriggan Requiem huh? Free sighed

"Yeah maybe but that is all I know…" Olivier said

"I see but why do I feel a bad feeling about that project…" Free thought about it again if it's similar to the red eye incident then Vat will be consumed by that thing

Meanwhile

"Did you find anything?" Shu asked to some of his connection that is formerly affiliated to the Dark pit as one of them contacted him and gives him the document via fileit is the classified

"Project Omega, this is it huh?" He opens the folder and read it very seriously

"This is…. Valt is in danger…" He said seriously and tried to contact Valt but he wasn't picking up

That Night the moon is shining red as valt is now in the room with Aster as he shows the place where the Omega bey was put in a glass case

"This is the bey grasp it and become the blader I wish you to be…." Aster said calmly from the look of it Valt is drawn to the bey and he touch it while a golden light appears to be engulfing him and the bey while Aster just smiled sinisterly and Aqua looked from the outside using the camera inside but it suddenly lose control of the footage

"What is this?" Aqua said

Unknown place in front of the gate from the look of it Valt is standing in front of the gate he saw in his dream

"Once you open that gate you can never come back." Aster said as he also has connection to the gate for some reason

"I'm not doing this because I want too…" Valt sighed as he goes inside the gate as it close the chain is vanishing little by little and the gate turns into black with a dark demonic and dragon scale like

"Let the Omega Project begin at last…"

Back in the real world

Aster is holding Valt's unconscious body with a sinister smile on his face

"You've got your wish Omega blader suited for you." He said calmly looking at they bey in front of him shining brightly

"Time to get to the lab so his body is taken care…" He continued by taking Valt's body to a secret room he had inside that is connected to a private lab on his own


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Team Quatre Knights Day off

At the lab

"what happens here?" Aqua asked as he saw the owner taking Valt back

" I think he has gone overboard would you mind letting him in the healing pod?" Aster asked

"what was that you are after owner letting him touch the bey just tell me the truth..." Aqua shouted

"As my intention creating a perfect bey for a perfect player.." Aster sighed as he leaves

"you're lying right you're just using him for your research?" Aqua asked

"don't get me wrong here but he just wants to be stronger not hold back and more importantly his pride as a blader. he chose the bey by his own will." Aster smiled as he leaves

"Keep this talk a secret to the others..." He sighed as he leaves

"Got it..." Aqua clenched her hands and put Valt in one of the healing pod

Meanwhile Back at BC Sol

"So he hasn't picked up?" Free asked

"No.." Olivier sighed

As they talk their bey is shining like nothing before and transported them to their mind place where they can interact with their partners

"Fafnir..." Free said as this is the 2nd time he is here

"Percival..." Olivier saw his partner

"It has begun..." Fafnir said

"Beginning..." Free said

"What has just begun?" Olivier asked to Percival

"The golden dragon has awakened..." Percival said seriously

"Golden Dragon..." Olivier said as both of them saw a gate at the sky and it's bigger as if it was radiating with aura but it just opens by a little but it only saw a glimpse of the dragon purple eyes but they soon being force to withdraw by their bey

"That was now..." Olivier said as he and free are back to talking like usual

"yeah.. if this goes on..." Free sighed but then olivier got call from the others that they are leaving

"Just don't forget..." He smiled

"Got it..." Olivier nods as he leave and getting together with Zac,Riviere,Kensuke and Christine

"So what did you talk about?" Zac asked

"Something about Valt..." Olivier sighed

"Hey while we're here we should have fun..." Christine said

"That is right so where to go first?" Zac said as his eyes reflected a star sign

"How about..." Riviere suggested as he suggested some place to go within the two days left and they went to Andalusia and Alhambra for a quick tour for that 2 whole day as they take siy pictures there just for them

Night at the last day in the hotel

"That was so wonderful i'll give it 20 stars.." Zac said as he still acts like usual when he is excited but from the look of it only Olivier who didn't have interest to go while it seems that kensuke and him just had their private talk

"So this is about valt right?" Kensuke asked

"Yeah sorry to drag you into this..." Olivier sighed

"No problem i know he had it rough especially now where he can only spectate." Kensuke sighed

"I'm not sure if it was there for sure..." Olivier sighed

"Whatever happens i'm totally on his side just stay positive." Kensuke smiled

"You were always the positive one right?" Olivier asked

"Actually on my previous team i was very uncomfortable and a bit of a desperate blader at the sae time it's really ironic..." Kensuke said

"Right..." Olivier smiled as Zac and the others suddenly xomes in with a stack of uno cards

"before we win let's play!" Zac shouted

"This is gonna be a long night..." Olivier sighed in relief and smiled

"Hey i'll get a turn first..." Christine shouted as the night is showing

"Draw 4!" Riviere shouted

"Ahhh!" Zac shouted

"This is so worked up..." Olivier smiled

The day of departure all of them was almost late to go to the airport on time

"you made us late!" Olivier shouted

"No talking!" Keru Shouted

"More running!" Beus shoutex

"I thought you leave them back at the dorm?" Christine asked

"I've made spares..." Kensuke smilex

After hours they arrived back at their airport and they felt relieve but when they go back it took a worse turn when they hears somebody is beyblading at the time in the main hall from the look at it most of them ranging from 10-15 bladers where challenge simultaneously as they saw a bey is standing still on the center it has a golden color and was equipped by 2 gold scales dragon like appearance with the dragon mark on the middle

"What was that bey?!" Christine said as she saw the bey and astonished by it

"Hey are you alright?" Riviere asked to one of the fallen beyblader as it pointed to someone on the middle

"They aren't enough..." A familliar voice was heard by the middle person

"sounds familliar?" Zac asked

"Obviously i know who he is." Kensuke said as the bey goes back to him

"Who is next?" The person asked as it was revealed it was really valt his appearanced has changed as his eyes glowed golden and gives a menacing smile

"Is that really valt?" Kensuke gasped

"Got it Draco... You want more right then i'll give it to you... An everlasting excitement..." Valt said while laughing evilly while Olivier saw his bey as he interacts with it

"I'm going against him and he got an unknown bey" Olivier said

"Just be careful i'm picking a strange thing with that bey... something sinister..." Percival warned

"Got it..." Olivier prepares himself as he then shows his bey to Valt

"I'm here to challenge you" He continued to speak

"What?!" The 4 others react with surprise

"Valt you've come here not just thrashing the place but also doing it like this." Olivier said .

"Come..." Valt said as he instantly looks serious as the end scene shows valt and oliviere clashing at each other

* * *

 _A/N: i'm back and also sorry for the short chapter i'm still on the verge of getting new plots done since my laptop broke so i need to start from scratch shinkuso77 out_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Perfect Bey, Draconicus Omega

"Then i'll be the referee.." Riviere said

"Hmm it wouldn't be interesting if we play the original rules then we'll play the burst rule." Valt smiled as he change the rules up

"Burst rule?" Christine asked

"It's a rule changed on how you get points usually it is by bursting then you'll get points an over finish will not do." Kensuke sighed

"In other words his aim is that burst finish..." Zac said seriously

"First Battle!" Riviere said as the two of them are on their launching point where Valt didn't even use a launcher while Olivier uses his launcher

"He is mocking me..." Olivier thought as Draconicus takes the center and from the look of it Valt isn't serious at all and looking monotone in expression as Percival hits the bey it outwards it wings and absorbs the blow making it absorbed every attack just like fafnir

"So it is a stamina type..." He thought but after that the bey stop his absorption and gets hit by percival relentless attack over and over but it doesn't seem to lose speed nor slowing while percival stopped and ot turns into an overfinish real quick

"Over finish no point..." Riviere said and it was the same result in the second and third battle

"i hit him with everything i can but still it isn't enough..." Olivier thought on how he defeated fafnir last time and go for the approach.

"Do you really think that would work? you are wasting your time." Valt said with a monotone voice

"Purgatory Rush!" Olivier shouted as the two bey clashed but Valt didn't say anything but he just keep his feelings of rush in tact in his mind and heart while just minimalizing what he has to brought

"Let's go Percival!" He shouted as percival avatar comes out

" Draconicus!" Valt put up a menacing smile as the wings of his bey stretch out but this time it faces an opposite way and deflected most of the attack due to it's increase flexibility

"Let's end this..." Draconicus appeared in front of valt

"Yeah and then his powers will be yours to take..." Valt said with a sinister laugh

The attack pattern is now different where Draconicus appeared as the avatar with gold dragon scale but with purple kind of shades but in this bey form he was bound by a gate

"Gold Radiance!" Draconicus begins to shine and headed towards percival with a lot of force making an omega sign or pattern as he attacks

"Now burst..." Valt said seriously as Draconicus bursted Percival

"That's it!" Draconicus said as he shown himself in Valt's conscious he seems to ve enjoying the energy he stole from percival

"Draconicus Omega burst finish! with 2 points lead Aoi Valt is the winner..." Riviere concluded the battle

" mmmhhh. this is enough to satisfy me for now it was a good battle hahaha my ultimate partner..." Draconicus said

"Time to get back..." Valt said he emitted a dark aura as he didn't talk nor look at the others in the eye as he left

"What kind of bey is that?!" Zac said in disbelief

"But that bey is totally different somehow..." Christine said

"We need to know what's up..." Zac said

"Tch... i can't stop it..." Olivier said as he clench his fist

"Valt..." Kensuke sighed

"He is terrifying!" Keru said as even the puppet dog is terrified

"Is he even valt?" Beus asked

"I don't know... i truly don't know..." Kensuke sighed but from he know valt isn't obsessed with beyblade not like this.

"for clearer detail we should ask aqua about this..." Catherine suggested

"You're right..." Zac said

Meanwhile,

"Huff huff using omega is a lot of work..." Valt said as he is sweating heavily in front of Aqua

"So how was the trial?" Aqua asked

"Not too bad olivier seems to know his thing but that alone won't be enough..." Valt sighed

"then what do you want here?" Aqua asked

"I just want to have a rest here before doing the simulation here" Valt answered as he left for the healing chamber along with draconicus

"Hmm their heart rate and bey stabbility is at normal..." Aqua said as she take notes that is when the owner appeared

"So how did it go?" Aster asked

"but it seems that battling 10 or more people really took out on them at the end..." Aqua said

" Hmm i understand... well this will be their time of awakening..." Aster smiled while he saw the aura surrounding Valt

Meanwhile,

"What was that?!" Shu felt something is wrong as his bey shined a while ago but now it dim back to normal

"What's wrong shu?" Trad asked

"nothing..." Shu sighed

"What are you trying to tell me spriggan?" He wondered on why spriggan glowed

"We arrive at the snake pit..." Trad said as it is shown that the last time shu was there it made him to red eye

"Why are we here?" Shu asked

"To prepare you for the team championship as raging bull owner and leader you must stay sharp remember?" Trad smiled

"Thanks for making me remember..." Shu smiled

"No problem" trad sighed

Even though it's only been new the pit now becomes a place where blader hone their skill even though it is a harsh training they didn't apply the red eye and other rank like that anymore there nor evil intention

"I don't know about this..." Shu sighed

"It would be fine..." Trad said

"okay here goes nothing i guess.." Shu gulped as they went in the atmosphere changes it wasn't like before it's as if all of them are having fun battling each other in a big stadium then appeared someone like a researcher but with elegance fur blue wardrobe greeted them

"Welcome to the snake pit..." The girl spoke to Shu

"Who are you?" Shu asked

"I am Freya nice to meet you Kurenai Shu and his advisor Tred..." The girl introduced herself

"Freya..." Shu said

"Are you blader?" Trad asked

"Don't mind me i'm not a blader...i'm just a researcher who took over this place so that it won't be used as scheming purposes..." Freya smiled as she see instantly what shu's stat

"Balance type Spriggan known as red eye former club member of..." Freya murmured

"She is a bit weird..." Trad said

"i can see yourself Kurenai Shu or formerly known as red eye... you reconstructed your bey back and have quite a lot of journey but this time you are yet on another journey to save back the friend that snap you out back as red eye right?" Freya asked

"How did you know about that?" Shu asked

"I have a mental or deep sense once i saw you i can recover your memory or past experience but i can do it so rarely since it will affect my health..." Freya smiled as they went into another room to discuss things

"you're not here just to play right?" She asked as they arrived in that another room and what was waiting for them was her butler who seemed to be so handsome that he must wear a mask he is around 20 or 21 years old at this point

"Thank you for setting this up as short notice sebastian..." Freya smiled as the butler bowed

"It was no problem my lady..." Sebastian replied

As the three of them sits on the chair freya looks at them seriously

"Then what is it you want to ask me other than your reason to train back here?" Freya asked

"Actually i wanted to ask about the omega project..." Trad said

"Ah yes the omega project... A project that shouldn't been made it was a mistake..." Freya sighed

"What do you mean?" Shu asked

"It all began on a snowy winter i was at the lab with many researcher in Russia they were all bey researcher including my dad" Freya sighed as she explained the story to them

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _In Russia_

 _"Father... this is a bad idea i'm worried about your health..." The little freya spoke_

 _"Don't worry about me the research is what is important we're finally going to make it a reality the perfect bey..." His dad said_

 _"Perfect bey." Freya said_

 _Pause Flashback_

"Well at first the research team made it all possible but when the product is finished that is when the irregularity starts happening..." Freya sighed

 _Continue of Flashback_

 _"No there is something wrong he must be the candidate but why..." Her dad said as he forced shutdown the research but it was too late the bey went amock and the one that is left is freya and Aster since he was the vice of the lead researcher while Freya's dad is found in a state of coma that day._

 _End of flashback_

"So your dad..." Trad said

"He still hasn't waked up there were originally 4 omega beys but the researcher can only obtain one while the others are just still parts..." Freya explain

"So let me get this straight your dad started all this and his vice head named aster tried to finish what he started am i correct? but what does it all have to do with my friend?!" Shu shouted

"Oh that... simple... only one answer he was chosen from the beginning."Freya said

"Chosen?" Shu asked

"Sometimes a bey control us and twisted it in a way while your case it was the bey that control your thoughts this was totally different..." Freya said seriously

"It magnifies your desires more importantly your deepest desires and twisted it in a way that we may call it evil... if you didn't save your friend soon i'm afraid he will be long gone..." She sighed

"Then Valt will be in great danger..." Shu thought as he sweat dropped

Back at the lab

It seems dark since no one was in there at the time but from the healing chamber as from the look of it Valt opens his eyes and was smiling wickedly as draconicus also shined


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: New Season League

A few days later everyone gathered in the hall it seems that the WBBA has some announcement regarding this years world league

"So this year league is coming huh neat..." Catherine smiled

"From all we know that last World League was in a good run so we'll make this season another set of good luck since we can't bring in the champion to speak a word and the runner up we've come up with the next best thing BC Sol amd getting back as the leader Free de la hoya..." Kris said

"Thank you for having me here manager..." Free sighed

"Now i'll let you say a word or two..." Kris smiled

"Let's see hmm... As you may know last year i was on the team i've quit raging bulls to back up my old team BC Sol even though we win from the last season of the world league there are still some hope to other team as you may know we have seen great team such us kurenai shu from raging bulls, Xhaka from SB Rios, Sunbat united and many others we hope that this experience will hold new ways for us to compete in each other." Free smiled as he talks

"The tournament will be getting on the top 12 instead of the normal 11 team so that we'll get the same result of course this means that last year winner will get to participate without getting the ranking." Kris explained the set of rules that there is only 10 eam will be left to grab at the spot since the 2 will be left to the champion and runner up from the previous league and the usual conference continued

"there you have it..." Olivier sighed

"this is so exciting." Zac said

"Kensuke and Valt isn't here yet huh..." Riviere sighed

"As for valt he is really avoiding us huh and didn't come to practice." Catherine sighed

"We just gonna do it without him one way or another..." Olivier sighed as what they saw a few days back it's clear that from what he saw fighting it was valt but it was a strange fight for him.

At the lab

"3... 2... 1..." Valt is doing the simulation while hearing the conference that happens

"hoam" He yawned and ended the simulation on time when the conference is over

"Are you taking a break?" Aqua asked

"Yeah... it sure is boring..." Valt sighed as he wears his hooded jacket and goes to the training hall it seems that Kenauke is practicing there alone

"From the look of that one battle Valt defeated Olivier but..." He thought as Kerberus is taking the center stage and then he simulates what he knows

"As long as he doesn't take the center..." The bey continued to spin

"I'll win. " Kensuke thought

"So there is someone here after all.." Valt saw Kensuke practicing his bey

"Valt." Kensuke looked seriously at him

"Don't be alerted like that what happens last time was out of my control and besides you have what i need.." Valt smiled

"Then what is it that you wanted?!" Kensuke shouted

"Oh it's nothing much just yourself..." Valt said as he smiled

"You're not going to sap my bey energy like olivier's..." Kensuke asked

"No... Where would be the fun in that?" Valt smiled

"Then Fight me..." Kensuke said in a serious look

"I wouldn't have come to this but if that is what you wanted lets battle..." Valt said as he shows his bey

"3...2...1... Go Shoot!" Both of them shoots their bey and the battle begins

"Kerberus take the center!" Kensuke shouted

"not bad of a plan..." Valt smiled

The two beys clash while kerberus is protecting the center Draconicus is moving Kerberus up but for the first round draconicus spin energy has stopped and without a big of a move

"Are you serious?" Kensuke asked while Valt looked at Draconicus while smiling

"Right got it he will be perfect..." Valt said to himself as he change the base of draconicus

* * *

 _"Ready Set!"_

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

"Go Shoot!" Kensuke with his usual pose while Valt move far back and stop mid way then jumps and shoot it from a long angle and it did go to the bey stadium but it's like an abstract movement where it was so fast that Kerberus cannot hold on to it's center position

"This is..." Kensuke said and as if in plain sight he was then transported mentally it was in front of a gate

"From the first time i saw your blading skill it was you all along... Kensuke..." Valt appears in front of the gate that was being locked

"Valt what is this place? this is wrong!" Kensuke shouted

"This is a place of our subconcious do you remember the red eye incident?" Valt asked

"Yeah shu was possess by it's bey." Kensuke said

"This is just as that you could be whatever you want what is it you want kensuke?" Valt asked

"What i want actually..." Kensuke said as the doors chains are open but he is hesitant to go in

"Don't worry Kensuke, what you want will be fulfilled." Valt said as the gate begins to close but in the last minute kensuke goes in there since he lost they had a deal

"So there is only 2 more right?" Draconicus said

"Don't be so rushed Draconicus we may as well take our time..." Valt looks relaxed

"After all sooner or later... either by chance or fate they will awakened..." He sighed but then turns a serious look as his power died down

"i'll leave it all to you..." Draconicus growled

"This tournament is going to be fun..." Valt looks at the sky

Back at the training hall Olivier and the others saw that Kensuke is defeated by Valt

"That was fun... Kensuke..." Valt smiled as they both shake hands and he let his hood off

"Yeah but you were the one that is serious..." Kensuke said

"So the two of you are here huh?" Christine asked

"Well yeah i was bored duh but thankfully Kensuke was here." Valt smiled

"His actions... are a bit different than yesterday.." Olivier thought

"I should have come when they announce it the group leads..." Valt said

"You should have seen it i would have liked to participate in them especially after last season..." Zac said in excitement

"Ahaha is that so?" Valt laugh a bit

"Well we forgive you about yesterday but what's up with that?" Riviere asked

"I think i was just too excited with my new bey..." Valt said as he puts up a force smiled

"Guys i think i'm gonna rest up early..." Kensuke sighed

"this is just still in the afternoon are you sure?" Christine asked

"Yeah... i think i've been pushing myself too hard lately..." Kensuke said as he leaves

"Wait! give me the spare keyroom first i haven't slept in!" Valt shouted as they both leave

"Are those two gonna be okay this time around?" Zac asked

"It's gonna be fine... i think with those two we can make it..." Riviere smiled

Meanwhile at BC SOL

"So what is this new league tournament i thought it wasn't started until next month..." Free sighed

"well we don't have time until next month... but knowing the fact from Trad he just contacted me earlier about the new information on the omega project we must act fast and this is one way to monitor valt..." Kris said

"Well i won't complain you're the one that call me back to BC Sol again after valt's absence i'm just gonna make the most of it..." Free said as he looks with the same expression as he always be and leaves

"I'm counting on you Free..." Kris looks serious on what to do next as she reminisence on what Trad said to her on the phone

"Valt please be okay..." She thought

In his room Kensuke is shown writhing in pain and also kerberus glowed in an omnious aura

"Stop this..." Kensuke murmured himself like he is in a dreaming state

"aaahhhh!" He shouted and a howled from the wolves were heard.


End file.
